I will heal in time
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Sonadow. Something bad happened to Shadow and it leaves him in a situation where he will have to learn to adapt. Shadow's convinced he will over come this but does stray from hope every so often. Things start to get stable, with help from his partner Sonic, but that is short lived when Eggman tries to make sure Shadow can never fight against him again.(In Shadows POV throughout)
1. Chapter 1

**I will heal in time**

 **Chapter one**

 **Shadows POV**

He's doing it again, giving me that guilty look that says he blames himself for what happened to me. I in no way blame him and I can't tell you how many times I've told him that but he doesn't listen, he never listens. I smile softly at him like I always do when he gives me that look.

"Please stop blaming yourself Sonic, it's not your fault." I assure him with a comforting voice but I can see he still does, he is clearly having one of his guilty days.

Every time he give me such a guilt ridden expression, which is getting less and less but it still pops up from time to time, it always maks me recall what happened that day and the moments after it...

 **Flashback (In Shadows POV still)...**

"Ha! That all you got Egghead? Some big plan you had, sorry to say it kind of blew up in your face as always." I hear Sonic call out in the most cockiest tone I have ever heard him use to date.

Sometimes I do wonder why the Dr even bothers to carry on with his world domination plans when we always smash up his robot toys and win. I suppose it is something to do and it does kill the dry spats between missions for GUN. I look over at my boyfriend from the didtance we are and he seems to be gloating far too much and not even paying attention to the Dr any more either. How many times have I told him we haven't won until the Dr is long gone, I've lost count to how many.

What is the Dr muttering on about and what is he…holy shit!

"SONIC, WATCH OUT!" I shout to my boyfriend and start running as fast as I can to drag him away from that flying buzz saw heading straight for him.

It seems Sonic has finally noticed what was fast approaching him but I know he wont make it out of the way in time, I need to protect him and fast. I run harder, even though I am a tad on the tired side, and managed to stand in front of him with my back to the flying object.

"AHHHH!" I scream as the buzz saw hits my back making me stumble into Sonic, he grabbed me as soon as I fell into him.

I shut my eyes tightly and hissed through clenched teeth as the pain increased. It's still going round as it cuts deeper into my lower back, God this is so painful it is making me feel so sick to the stomach. I can just make out the Dr laughing in the distance and our friends gasping out in horror.

"SHADOW, NO!" I hear Sonic cry my name in distress.

I can feel it slowing down but the pain is horrendous and I can just imagine all the blood gushing out. I shakily open my eyes and look up to my boyfriend. I force a smile at him but I could tell he can see just how much pain I am in. He was in tears and had such a heartbroken expression as we lock eyes. I need to assure him I will be alright even if I wasn't sure myself. I was starting to feel really numb making my legs give way but luckily Sonic had a strong grip on me. I could no longer feel any sensation as the pain was at its peak, it was either that or I was very close to passing out. I couldn't even tell if it has stopped cutting into me or not. I can see my surroundings becoming dark, hear my heart beat pump in my ears as it raced from fear and panic. I was becoming so unfocused but I need to tell him something, anything.

"S-Sonic my love, I'm sorry but a world without you in it will surly p-perish." I just about managed to say before everything was getting too dark and numb…

Four days later…

Oh man do I feel weird, I slowly open my eye with a soft moan escaping my throat. I was feeling a little disorientated as I couldn't figure out where I was. The room I was in was clean, a little too clean for I can smell the disinfectant. What happened exactly? I look around with slow movements, turning my head left and right to try and figure out where I was. The walls were white and wait, a heart monitor? Oh chaos I'm in a hospital room so that means something bad happened. Ok I really need to calm down before that damn fast beeping noise gets on my nerves. I gasp lightly as the door burst opened and a nurse came rushing in.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I question her and trying so damn hard not to sound scared but that damn beeping is giving it all away.

"Shadow you need to calm down ok, just take deep breaths." She instructed me in a calm voice.

I do as she had asked me but it was not helping and I was not calming down. Why the hell would I? I do not remember what happened to have me in a place I do not enjoy being in and I want answers.

"Why am I in a damn hospital?" I demand in a more angered tone as I try to sit up but for some reason my bottom half was asleep, probably from being in the same position for way too long. It happens from time to time so I am not that worried.

"Shadow please you need to calm down." The nurse stressed to me but to hell with her.

"Why the hell are my legs asleep? What kind of drugs have you been giving me, I demand answers now!" I growl as I was clearly being ignored and it was really pissing me off.

"If you do not calm down then I will be forced to sedate you…right that's it I warned you." What the hell? She is not coming near me with anything.

"Get the hell away from me…don't call for help just, no get away." I cry out with anger as she came at me with a needle full of sedation then had the damn cheek to call for assistance.

That assistance came quickly and I am now being pinned down by two male nurses. I growl with rage as that damn female nurse brought that sharp needle closer to me, all's I wanted is some chaos damn answers not to go back to sleep.

"Ahhh hey that hurts, get the hell off me." I really hate needles if you can't already guess.

Finally I'm being freed from those two nurse's grip but damn does that sedation work fast. I can already feel the effects and I'm kind of getting a little sleepy too.

"Now just relax Shadow, that's it. Go to sleep, I will come and check on you in a little while." I just about made out before my eyes began to close slowly.

I hate hospitals and being sedated, damn that beeping…

Three hours later…

"No shut that damn thing off Sonic, give me five more minutes." I mutter as I can hear a beeping sound from the alarm clock.

"Shadow babe, wake up." I hear Sonics voice and boy does he sound worried.

I slowly open my eyes and blinked a few times quickly as my vision was on the blurry side of things. Oh yeah, I'm in a hospital bed and that beeping is the heart monitoring machine I'm hooked up to. Great just what I wanted to wake up to. I turn my head slowly and smile as my eyes lay on my boyfriend. Why does he look so sad?

"Sonic, what is the matter? I am fine my love and hopefully going home very soon." I softly say to him but for some reason that only made him tear up.

"Sh-Shadow I'm so, so sorry babe. I never should have let my guard down." What is he on about? Oh I really hate it when he cry's, it gives me such a sharp pain in my chest to see him so upset.

"Sonic please don't cry." I sadly say to him and reach out to wipe some of those tears away.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Sonic is really starting to scare me now, what is his fault? What does he have to be sorry for?

"What do you mean my love?" I ask and I don't need to look in the mirror to see I have a confused expression present on my features.

"You do not remember?" He asks me and sighs sadly.

Sonic I wouldn't have asked if I could remember.

"I do not so care to tell me what happened? No one else seems to want to around here." I say as I try to cheer him up and smiled up at him but he just seems far too upset.

"Eggman pulled a dirty move after we stopped his latest plan and a buzz saw came flying at me but I didn't notice until it was too late…you, you jumped in the way and got hit by it." Is that it? Is that why he is so upset?

"But I am fine so there is no need to be so upset, accidents happen my love." I assure him with a gentle tone but why isn't he feeling more happier though?

"No Shadow, you are not fine. You will never be and it is all my fault. If I wasn't being so cocky I would have seen it coming and would have been able to avoid it without you having to jump in."

How am I not fine?

"Sonic believe me I am fine so stop beating yourself up about it alright. I am sure in a day or two we will be walking out of here and going back home together. We can put all of this behind us and keep it there. I know what will cheer you up, when I get out of here how about we have a race? I'll even give you a three second head start, so what do you say?" I am really trying to cheer him up, heck I offered a three second head start but nothing, in fact he is crying again.

Wait what is he…why cant I feel his hand on my leg? The covers must be thick, wait why cant I feel the covers on my lower half of my body? Shouldn't I be able to feel the weight of it? My bottom half must seriously be dead asleep from that sedation still.

"Sonic? I think my legs are still sedated, think you could call someone to fix that? Maybe they have something to wake them up. I can't feel them or the weight of these sheets or your hand for that matter." I am officially starting to panic at the sad expression Sonic is giving me right now and curse that damn heart monitor and that damn beeping.

"They are not asleep Shadow…you…you are paralysed from the waist down and it's all my fault."

No there must be a mistake here, I can't be paralysed. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform and can heal any injuries no matter how bad they are. Heck I remember almost having an arm severed once and it healed back fine. This is wrong, this is not right, I can't be. This has to be a sick joke played on my expense but Sonic wouldn't joke about something like this, he knows better not to.

"Shadow?" I hear Sonic whispered voice but I just can't seem to respond as I look down to my lower body.

I reach out and place a hand onto my right upper leg but I do not feel it. I start to dig my small claws into the covers and therefore into my leg but still nothing. Not even a twang of pain, just nothing. I begin to hyperventilate and I can just faintly hear the machine beside me going nuts as my heart begins to pump faster and faster as panic fills me completely.

"N-No. I, I can't be. No this is, no." I whisper between pants and my head starts to spin, making the room go unfocused.

"Shadow calm down babe, you are going to pass out." I can faintly hear him over the pounding pulse in my ears and I know I will but I can't, this cannot be happening.

"I-I can't…" I'm just too in shock and the world is going dark and I can't do this…

Some time later…

I'm wide awake now and just staring up at the ceiling. It is night time and Sonic went home an hour ago I was told. I have not long woken up from the devastating news I had been told by my boyfriend hours ago. I am paralysed, paralysed! How can this be? I should have healed and be fine but for some reason I am not recovering from this. Maybe it will just take a little longer for me to recover fully. Yes that has to be it. I was told by a nurse half an hour ago that the cut was deep and the buzz saw was embedded into my spine, severing a few nerves in the process. The nerves that sent signals from my brain to my lower half of my body, of all the damn places to be sliced it had to be there. I am sure I will heal, I have healed worse in my time.

"Still not asleep Shadow, would you like something to help you?" When did she get here? I did not hear the door open and a nurse walk in.

"No thank you, I will be fine." I calmly say back but in truth I am far from fine but at least they unhooked that monitor from me so I don't have a constant beeping in my ear. That and I am able to lie without being found out for my heart is still pumping fast but not too fast, I am still able to seem calm without giving myself away.

"Alright Shadow just press the button if you change your mind." She tells me in such a sincere tone to me or was that pity I hear?

I said nothing and only nod to show her I heard her. She left the room and I heard the door close shut. I have the call button close to my left hand but I know I will not change my mind or call out for help.

I don't know how much time had passed as I just lay still and just stare up but I do know one thing, dawn was approaching for I can hear birds singing their morning song. It's the end of winter and spring is approaching so that means the sun will be rising soon, making it around six-thirty in the morning. Well I think it is that time, it is hard to know when there is no clock in here.

"I can't believe I am paralysed." I whisper to myself as I try really hard to except this, maybe in a few days I will grow to adjust to my new life…well until I heal and regain my legs then things will go back to normal for me. I should at least get some sleep before they jab me with a needle again, I do not want that to happen. Not that there is any point since morning is practically here but I should have a couple of hours sleep. After all I do need to conserve energy to heal my body.

A few hours later…

"Shadow." A soft voice hits my ears, making me groan tiredly and I slowly open my eyes half way.

"What time is it?" I ask as I know it is day time now, the sun beaming through the window was a given to that.

"It is nine o'clock and time for a bath to freshen you up. We also need to change your bandages too. After that you can have your breakfast." The nurse is kidding, she and that other one in here with us is going to bath me, seriously?

"I'll pass thanks." I dryly say as I was not impressed with this idea.

"I do not mean to offend you Shadow but I would really advise that you allow us to give you a bath." Why does she sound a little awkward? What is she getting at exactly?

"Why do I need one all of a sudden?" I question with a raised brow as I was still not impressed with being bathed by strangers.

"You erm need washing down there, you know around your…"

"Oh hell no, you are not saying what I think you are saying?" I don't even give her a chance to finish that sentence as I shouted out my words to stop her from continuing that.

"You are inconstant and you have no feeling therefore you need a good wash and re-padding." The other nurse said with little empathy in her tone.

I just know I am blushing madly, I can feel the heat in my cheeks as they take the breaks off my bed then wheel the bed out of the room. This is going to be such an embarrassing experience, I could just die right here right now. I was pushed into some kind of bathing area of the hospital and in truth I didn't even know hospitals have these. I paid the nurses no attention as they got to work with stripping the covers off me then doing what ever they needed to do. I just stare up at the tiled ceiling and feeling utterly humiliated with all of this.

"Ok Shadow we are going to lift you up and get you into the hoist chair so we can lower you into the pool of water." I hear one of them say to me.

I just nod to show I heard and dared not to give anyone eye contact as I was being pulled up gently then made to sit in this special chair that had straps to keep me from falling out of it. It took so much effort to not break down in tears as I felt so degraded and embarrassed. I happen to see in the corner of my eye the so called pad that was on me to keep the bed sheets from being soiled with waste and was that also a bag filled with my...I closed my eyes shut as I was struggling to stop the tears from falling, I did not want to see my waste on that pad or in that bag.

I could feel someone strapping me in place as one of the straps was going across my chest. I then felt the chair move up then down again. I didn't feel any water until it hit my chest. I opened one eye and wished I hadn't, I was chest deep in a tub of soapy water and now I was being washed down below by one of the nurses. I felt my cheeks burning as I closed my eyes tightly. If I cannot see it happening then I can try to imagine something else like…like Sonic, yes I'll imagine I am with my loving boyfriend and we are lazing together on the sofa.

An hour later…

I was pushed back towards my room and I was now all clean with, sad to say, a new pad on and an empty bag to catch my urine. How they even managed to attatch a catheter to my erm actually I'm going to put it down to years of experience as a nurse. My dressing was changed and checked by a Doctor as well. God I hate this but it wont be forever, it can't be. I'm finally back in my room and thankfully the two left me alone and closed my door. When I get back home with Sonic things will be better, I can use the toilet and not have to worry about these damn pads or having strangers wash me. I wonder what I have for breakfast anyway? I do hope something I don't have to sit up right for, I don't want to particularly see my useless lower body. I am better if I am laying down so I don't have a reminder of what has happened to me, maybe I should stop thinking about it too.

"Shadow, hey babe. I have your breakfast." I hear Sonic's voice as he enters my hospital room.

No matter what situation I am in, his voice always puts a smile on my face that and the fact he brings breakfast.

"Thank you my love, so what am I blessed with this morning?" I chuckle lightly as I turn my head to face him, he was now standing beside my bed with a tray that had a cover on it.

"No clue love." He replies to me sadly.

Oh I do wish he will cheer up, this isn't his fault. I was the one to jump in the way and take the hit.

I watch him grab a chair from across the room and he sits down on it beside me, balancing the tray in one hand. I keep a smile on my muzzle as he slowly starts to take the cover off. I roll my eyes as I know he is doing this on purpose then I raise a brow at what my breakfast was.

"What in the name of chaos is that?" I ask as my eyes are glued to a bowl of light brown runny stuff.

"Erm I have no idea but I think it is supposed to be good for ya babe. Want to try it?"

I am not eating that!

"I think I will pass thanks, I would have preferred toast or something less…runny at least." I sigh out with disappointment as I was kind of hoping for toast, I don't need to necessary sit up for toast. I watch him put the cover back on and place the tray with that bowl of, in my opinion, slop onto the side table.

"Yeah…anyway I have some good news for ya that will surly put a more happier smile on your face babe. I spoke to the Doctors before I came in here and they said you should be able to come home in a few days from now. He said your wound is healing very fast from the many operations done on your back. He is going to give it a check over then hopefully give us the all clear to discharge ya." That has to be the best news I have heard for a long time and yes it has made me smile, very happily.

"That's great news, does that mean I'll be walking soon then?" I ask with a joyful tone as I just cannot wait to feel my legs once more and run for hours non-stop.

"Shadow, babe, the Doctors say you will never get the feeling of your lower body back and it is only your open wounds that are healing fast…I'm so sorry love, I know what this means for you but I promise you I will not ever abandon you and remain by your side." Sonic sure knows how to crush a damn dream doesn't he, I suppose he is just informing me of what the professionals have told him.

"Right yes of course…I suppose I need to get used to no running, walking or…or." God this is just horrible, I can't believe I am breaking down in tears but damn it all.

I can feel Sonic pull me closer to him and a soft shushing noise hit my ears as well as my sobs. I bury my face into his chest as he holds me at a funny angle. I've damn well held back for this long only to finally realise what I am going to miss out on doing. Not just the walking but mine and Sonics races and that also means I no longer have a job at GUN either. I can feel my quills being gently stroke as I finally allow all my emotions out, making Sonics fur damp with tears.

"I-I hate th-this." I mutter into his chest as I cry harder with utter horror at all the things I will no longer be able to do.

I really, really do hope this is only temporary and I will heal. It will just take time.

Three days later…

"Ready love?" Sonic asks me as I am sitting in my mode of transport, a damn wheelchair. I'm by the bed I have been living in since well I'm not all to sure but I do know it has been enough time.

"Yes I am very eager to get out of here and finally go home." I reply with a forced smile as I look at my boyfriend.

The last three days have been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I broke down in tears at least six times, became depressed for some of the time and in truth still am a little. I am now hopeful that I will heal and excited that I am going home after getting the all clear half an hour ago. I have had all my friends visit at different times in the last three days and some of the time they were here was not pleasant. The pity and guilt displayed on their features was enough to make me very annoyed and snappy. Of course my excuse was that I am just finding it hard to adjust to my new life, well it was half true I am still adjusting. Rouge had informed me I no longer have a job at GUN so I guess that means I have a whole lot of spare time on my hands, whether or not that is a good thing is yet to be determined.

"Great, lets go babe and get you home. Our friends are waiting to welcome you home and Amy baked blueberry muffins for you. I tried one and you are going to love them Shads." Sonic tells me with a gentle voice as he moves my wheelchair and starts to push me out of the room.

Good bye hospital room, I will not miss you.

"Sounds nice, I cannot wait…you have hid those pads right?" I ask with slight worry as I do not want anyone to see them.

Yes I know I do not plan on using them but Sonic managed to convince me to agree with getting one pack for just in case. I don't know what this just in case means but I only said yes to basically shut him up.

"Yep, put them under our new bed babe. You are going to love our bed, it has a remote and everything." I listen to Sonic as he answers my question with a chuckle at the end of his words.

I don't know what is so amusing about them or about my choice in having them hidden out of sight. Finally the lift is in view and oh look I'm the perfect height to press the call button, which I totally do before Sonic gets to do it. Yes I know it is childish in having a little race on who presses the call button first. It's the only damn racing I am capable in doing right now so yes it will be done and I am victorious too. I smirk as I wait for the lift to come and I can just feel Sonic was pouting behind me, that and I can see a blurred reflection on the lift doors.

"This lift takes forever." I hear Sonic complain and that sentence makes me roll my eyes as yes it would take a while since we are in a damn hospital.

When it finally got here Sonic pushed me inside and almost crashed me into the side where the doors pop out of. I frowned with crossed arms at this and alls I get is a 'sorry babe' and a grin from my oh so lovely boyfriend.

"So you should be Faker, anyone would think you are trying to kill me with your oh so not brilliant driving skills." I say in an irritated voice as I was getting too impatient in getting out of this hospital.

"Yeah I better stop making it so obvious love or I'll get arrested too soon…I'm kidding. We are almost out of here and it's a lovely day today too. Spring is most definitely here now." I swear he can be so annoying at times and I am the sarcastic one thank you very much.

"It will be nice to get outside and feel the sun on my fur and the breeze from the wind." I sigh a little sadly as usually on these kind of days I would be running with Sonic and enjoying the race to the lake where we would relax for an hour or so before racing home.

"Cheer up love, we can still race. I can run super fast while you are in your wheelchair." Yeah like I want to be killed Sonic.

"I don't think so, I'd rather chaos control than have you run with me stuck in this damn thing." I say to that and what do you know the lift doors pin open and yes I can see the front doors to this place.

Now we just need to get out of here before anyone sees me in this thing…that's a good point. I do hope the news to my current predicament hasn't been aired to the whole damn world.

"Sonic no one else knows about my erm disability do they?" Please say no, please say it wasn't broadcasted.

"Well…if I say no will you believe me babe?" Sonic you do not sound confident and very nervous.

"It was broadcasted wasn't it?" I sigh with a shake of my head as we finally leave the hospital.

"Yeah it was but the good news is people are respectfully keeping a distance, mainly because they are scared you might throw chaos spears since they don't know your current state of mind. Hey at least you wont be bombarded by the public and can get out of here without a whole news station wanting the latest update." Sonic the people do have a point, I will start throwing chaos spears at them.

"Good I guess but you are right, it is a nice day today, regardless of the cool wind." Yep the sun is somewhat warm and I'm just so happy to get some fresh air that hasn't been blown through an open window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Back to present time...**

"How can you say that babe, if I wasn't being a cocky ass, you would not have needed to jump in and save me." Sonic said to me with a sad look in his eye.

"I will heal my love, it will just take some time." I force myself to sound positive but deep down I knew I would probably be stuck in this damn wheelchair for the rest of my life.

In truth I was finding things very hard to adapt to my new life and when I had that first accident, I stopped eating and drinking and lived off my chaos energy. Yes ok it does sound dramatic but so long as I replenish my supply of chaos energy with an emerald, I am very capable of surviving solely on it. Of course everyone knew why I decided to do that but I need some dignity to be saved, it's bad enough I need help when getting in and out of a damn bath tub then there's the whole having to be watched just in case I happen to slip under water. So yes I stopped consuming food and drink.

"It's been five months now Shadow and still no signs in healing, maybe it is about time we both faced the truth and except it." Sonic said to me and looking very unhappy about it.

I don't know why he is so upset, he's not the one who lost the use of his legs and well practically every feeling down there. I'm the one stuck in this chair unable to run, go to the toilet voluntarily or feel the pleasure of sex any more. Yes we still have sex, we are a couple after all. Just because I do not feel any benefits to it does not mean I do not enjoy having Sonic that close to me. Ok sometimes yes it does upset me a lot that I can no longer feel that connection with Sonic but I just cannot deny him of that special moment together. I love him dearly, my sacrifice was an obvious given to that, and I just cannot bare not seeing him happy. So yes I suggest sex once in a while, just to see his happy face after we are finished making love and I quite enjoy the after cuddles with him too.

Speaking of sex, it has been some time since we were that intimate maybe all's he needs is some of those wonderful endorphins erupting inside of him to make him happy. Yeah I do think he does and what better way to ensure of that release is some alone time in the bedroom together tonight. I'll suggest it most definitely, I want to see that goofy satisfied smile of his. Oh damn, been way too quiet for far too long he is starting to give me a worried look, better say something. Ok what was he talking about before I ended up thinking of sex? Oh yeah that's right my current condition.

"Yes true, it has been five months since the incident, but we cannot just give up on hope. I will keep on hoping even long after you have given up, I cannot and will not believe I will never gain full use of my body. If I do that then...then I will lose my mind." I say as I look down to my useless legs, knowing full well I am already losing my mind to all of this.

I have gone through some unwanted thoughts and occasionally still do. I got it in my head once that Sonic was seeing someone else and was planning to leave me. That thought still pops up from time to time, especially when he is gone for a few days at a time. I know he is off stopping the Drs latest scheme or shopping or hanging out with our friends but I just cannot help but to wonder if that is what he really is doing. So yes I'm very insecure right now and I do try my very best to hide it and to hide how low in mood I get at times too.

"Ok babe but if you don't show any signs of healing in the next six months then I really don't think you will heal. Let's stop talking about this and go out like we planned." He announces to me as he tries to sound more cheerful.

I simply nod and smile back at him then waited for him to wheel me out of our home. We planned to have a picnic with our friends at the park, something I was persuaded to attend. It is not that I don't want to go, it's just that I do not see the point in attending if I am not going to eat or drink anything.

"Hey watch it Sonic!" I call out and grip onto the arms of my chair as Sonic carelessly rammed one of my wheels over a small ditch in the path making this ride bumpy.

That's the only problem with living within a woods, there are quite a few bumps in the path leading out. You know I never had a problem with then until I ended up in this thing. Maybe I should complain and have someone fill the holes in and remove the roots that have grown up and over the path.

"Huh? Sorry babe I wasn't paying attention, I'll be more careful ok." I hear Sonic say, he sounds distracted maybe distant would be a better word to describe his tone.

"Are you alright Sonic?" I have to ask or he will keep zoning in and out then I'm the one to suffer since he is pushing me along this death trap path.

"Yeah I'm cool, I was just thinking." Ok now he sounds a little sad, time to cheer him up I think.

"You were thinking? I do hope nothing was damaged during that activity, we both know it is a very risky thing for you to do." I know it doesn't sound like a nice thing to say to your boyfriend but the thing with me and Sonic is we can mess about on this level and not take it seriously.

"Oh you are so funny babe and just remember who is driving you, I might happen to look away and do this." Oh damn he did not just do that.

"Yeah and what would you do if that stunt made the chair tip over and I fell out of it? Can you just avoid the ditches please…Sonic!" Oh he really is not having sex tonight now, he doesn't damn well need it.

"Oh chill out love, I wont let you fall to the ground." I hear him chuckle as he now starts to avoid the uneven parts of the path as best as he could but at least he seems happy once more.

Soon enough we reach the park and Sonic wheels me over to where our friends have already set everything up. Why they chose to set up on the grass and not near even ground I do not know, this is a very bumpy ride over to them, more so than the path in the woods. I force a smile on my face as we got closer, trying very hard not to roll my eyes at the pity I see in everyone's gaze at me. Yes I'm paralysed and stuck in a wheelchair for the time being, I do not need anyone's pity about it. It is bad enough I pity myself and I really hate that.

"Hey guys!" Sonic calls out to our friends as we got even more closer then he stops pushing me as we reached them sitting on a very large blanket on the grass. Yeah that's right love just park me like a damn car and put the breaks on. Like I'm going to just go rolling away anyway. I would voice that but then that would just make me seem ungrateful for his assistance so yeah I think better of it. It is nice to know my manners haven't become paralysed along with my lower body. Well most of the time my manners are still intact.

"How is everyone doing?" I politely ask with a smile, ignoring the guilty looks as well as that damn pity I was receiving.

This is how all our meet ups went for me and I really do understand that my friends are just concerned but I don't need a constant reminder of their lack of hope that I will heal. Just because they all have no hope, it doesn't mean I should lose hope right? Besides it's been five months already, I would have thought everyone would have gotten used to seeing me in a wheelchair by now and it be like the norm or something.

"We are all fine Shadow but how are you?" Amy asked me with that sad smile of hers that she gives me every time she asks me that.

And they all wonder why I nap at them when I can no longer take their looks and tones towards me. At least they are not treating me like a baby I suppose.

"Much better than yesterday thanks for asking." I reply back trying really hard not to sound too annoyed.

It is true I am better than I was yesterday for yesterday I broke down in tears. What made it worse was it was in front of Amy, Rouge and Sonic. I was so embarrassed after I calmed down and refused to look at anyone in the eyes. It was due to happen for a while and alls it took was one comment from Sonic then I cracked and showed them just what I was truly feeling. I just really miss running with Sonic and he knows that but it slipped out accidentally of course. I know that, he knew it did but having him mention of past races or just saying he's going out for a run, makes it so hard to fight the depressive feelings I feel at times. So yeah I cried out my emotions. It doesn't happen all the time, I was simply having a very bad week.

"That's good to hear Shadow." Amy said to me and she looked a little more cheerful too.

There wasn't much for me to do but to sit in my wheelchair and listen to conversations happening around me. Amy and Cream were talking about some shopping trip tomorrow, Rouge and Knuckles were arguing over the Master Emerald which was no surprise there, Sonic and Tails were chatting about something amongst themselves and are too far away for me to hear them. The only one not talking was me but it's not like I have anything to say anyway. Unless they want to hear about my latest disturbing thoughts, which I very much doubt they do.

I know it will never happen and I know the thoughts will pass but I have been thinking of trying to find a way to end my suffering. Yes I do still have hope my body will heal but that hope is very slowly slipping away as the weeks go by. I swear I am losing it and I'm going crazy, I have never in my whole life ever had thoughts of killing myself but I can't help them from popping into my head. I feel like such a burden to Sonic, to our friends and if I wasn't here then they can move on and no longer suffer as well. Sonic can find someone who isn't crippled to love and our friends can stop feeling guilty for what happened, not that it was anyone's fault by my own and the Drs.

"Shadow you alright over there? You are being very quiet."

I don't have to see to know that was Rouge talking to me. I look over to her and give her a way too innocent smile.

"Oh yes I am fine, just enjoying being outside in the sunshine." I lie and very convincingly as she smiled back at me then continued to chat with Knuckles, seems like their argument has fizzed away.

After so long my friends gathered around to start on the picnic. I declined to have anything as both Sonic and Rouge tried to convince me to eat just this once. The hell I will, what goes in bloody comes out and with me not feeling the need to use the bathroom...well let's just say it will become a very embarrassing moment for me. Either I will have to sit on the toilet for some time until I pass something or I will have another accident in my chair or like last time in the bed. No thank you, I would rather have Dr Eggman come along and finish me off...which isn't a bad idea actually. See what I mean, I'm very emotionally unstable right now.

When they were finished with the picnic I watched Cream run off over to the play area with Amy. I faintly smiled at them, maybe a little envious of the fact they have the ability to run. I sigh softly and looked down at these pathetic legs of mine covered with a blanket. How I wish I could at least feel the soft material of the blanket Miss Vanilla knitted for me. It was a lovely design of light and dark blue wavy lines with large white gaps in-between each thick wave. Yes I can touch and feel the cotton with my hands but I want to feel it on my legs. I want to feel the warmth of it, the weight of it and most of all the texture of the differently knitted wavy lines. I think, if memory serves me correctly, the wavy lines were pearl knitted rather the basic stitch.

"Shadow!" I suddenly hear my name being called out by Sonic and I look up at him with a forced smile as yes t did make me jump slightly.

"Yes, what is the matter my love?" I ask as he gave me a worried expression as did all those still around me.

"I need to go out into the city for a couple of hours with Tails and Knuckles. Rouge is going to take you home soon and I will see you later alright." He says to me then leans down towards my face and places his lips on mine very briefly.

He is lying, I know he is. I can tell just by looking into his eyes and they show betrayal to me. It could possibly all be in my head but this wouldn't be the first time he has out right lied to my face about something. Well he said he wasn't lying about where he went for those three hours two months ago but I just do not know for sure. He was not with any of our friends that time and no one saw or heard from him until he returned home. So yeah does seem suspicious doesn't it but I will give him the benefit of the doubt on this one and he is going with our friends this time.

"Ok my love, have fun and I will see you later." I yet again force a smile and waved them all off with Rouge standing beside me.

Is he going off to see someone else behind my back? He usually kisses me longer than that when he has to go somewhere for a few hours or so. Maybe I am just reading too much into that kiss but still. I'm sure he wouldn't go see another guy with Knuckles and Tails with him, unless they know Sonic is seeing someone else and are trying to help him cover it all up. Damn my insecurities, damn my stupid emotions I want them gone now.

"So hun, what would you like to do later?" I was asked by my closest friend.

"I don't know, mope around and feeling sorry for myself sounds tempting." I lightly joke as I smirk at her playfully, earning myself an eye roll.

Well you asked me.

"Ok being serious now but I have been meaning to ask Sonic to take me to the beach. Do you think you could take me instead please Rouge?" I asked with a slightly begging look I so happen to be putting on to get her to say yes to me.

I would just go by myself but that would require me to use up precious energy that I need to function on a daily basis now. Not only for that reason but I said I wouldn't go anywhere alone in case I am attacked in my weakened state. I'm sure, as well as everyone else is, Dr Eggman would gladly finish me off. He wouldn't care I'm unable to fight back, he would take my life away which is now making me want to go alone.

"Alright hun, we'll go now. Just wait here while I go tell Amy and Cream we are leaving."

I watched her leave after rolling my eyes at her words. Where the hell am I going to go? It's not like I can just magically stand up and walk away or chaos control without feeling a little drained afterwards. I'm sure she didn't mean to offend me in anyway but still, I cannot help but to be a little.

(Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I didn't think anyone was all that interest in this but thanks to a fan asking when I'll be updating it, I've decided to get cracking on the story, so thank you kazarthelion. Please let me know if I've accidentally slipped out of Shadows point of view at any moment for I've never done a story in a characters POV before. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update this soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

This is nice, the cool salty breeze of the wind, the sound of the calm waves hitting the shore line and no one around apart from me and my friends. Yes Amy and Cream tagged along but I do not mind, I'm finally somewhere I want to be. I smile as my eyes catch a glimpse of Amy and Cream splashing in the sea, running up and down in the shallow waters of the ocean. I can faintly hear them both giggling with joy and how I do envy them both, to be so innocent and not having to worry about ever losing something so precious in their lives.

"Enjoying yourself Shadow?" Rouge asks me as we both sat on the sand and leaning against a palm tree, well I was since I sometimes find it tiring to keep sitting up without back support.

"Yes it is so peaceful out here, thank you for bringing me to the beach." I calmly reply as I look out to the sea way in front of us both.

For the first time in weeks I feel completely at peace once more, as if nothing had ever happened to me. Of course my time here will be over soon so I am going to make the most of my clear thoughts and enjoy the bliss I am feeling.

Just as I predicted my peaceful time was over and way too quick for my liking. No not because time passed quickly as I enjoy the view of the beach or the calmness of the waves but because Dr Eggman showed his ass and brought company. I growled in anger as the Dr began to grin sinisterly at me then he pointed something at my only means of transportation. Amy and Cream had come running over to us when he made his appearance and were now standing with Rouge a little in front of me. I hated the fact I was weak and useless, I couldn't even use a chaos spear without there being huge consequences for my energy levels. Well that's what me and my friends think, it hasn't really been tested out so I'm just assuming I will grow very tired.

"So thought you could have some fun at the beach well I've got news for you. There is no fun without me being involved." I hear the Dr shout out to us and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes in annoyance.

The next sound that hit my ears was a blast from that weapon Eggman had aimed at my collapsed wheelchair a little away from us all. I watched with wide eyes as I witnessed the impact, my chair exploded into flames and was now burning up fiercely. I couldn't help but to become sad as I watched the flames flickering high above the burning wreckage that once was my aid to get around.

"Now there is no escape for you Shadow, it is time to finish you off. Eggbots attack them and bring me Shadow." I just about heard the Dr shout but my attention remained upon the flames that were slowly dying down. Then I turn to look at what was happening and I did not like what I saw. Amy and Rouge were battling it out and trying to make sure none of those, poorly designed in my opinion, Eggbots from reaching me and Cream. Speaking of Cream, she was huddled beside me and gripping my arm tightly. So tightly that I kind of wished it was my arm that had no feeling in it but I'm sure when this is all over with it won't for a while. Yeah she was holding on that tightly out of fear.

"It will be alright Cream, no one is going to hurt you while I'm around." I assure her with a confident voice as I look down at her fearful shaking form.

It is very true that I have grown quite a soft spot of the rabbit child as she sometimes reminds me of my Maria. Her innocence is precious and I will not allowed anyone to take that away. At this point I am willing to do anything to keep my word, even use my chaos energy in an attack formation. I know it will be very risky but if I manage to keep Cream safe then it is worth the risks.

"I'm scared Shadow, there are so many." I hear Cream whisper as she looked up to me with such a scared expression.

I smile and pull her in for a hug to keep her close and I can feel her bury her face in my chest area to keep from seeing the fight in front of us. I look out to what the two girls are accomplishing and frowned deeply as I can see that they are losing as two more Eggbots joined the five that were sent out first. This is not good, where the hell is my boyfriend when you really need him? I growl as I witnessed Amy getting knocked out cold and Rouge being ganged up on by four robots. I know she is doing all she can and the girls have only managed to destroy two but now with Rouge surrounded, we are out in the open for an attack. I hug Cream a little more securely as I narrowed my eyes at an approaching Eggbot with a gun pointing at the both of us.

"Don't worry Cream I won't let it hurt you." I whisper to the child as I kept my eyes on the robot getting closer and closer to us.

I released one of my arms from around Cream and waited for the right moment to defend us both. I began to draw my chaos energy into my free hand and held onto Cream tightly with my other. Ok just come forward a little more. Smirking at the stupid robot I flick my wrist and sent my chaos spear flying right at the Eggbot, getting a direct hit.

"You are supposed to be defenceless!" Eggman shouted out making me look at him with my smirk then I charged up another spear, chucking it at one of the robots Rouge was fighting all at once.

I kept my gaze at Eggman and I can tell he was getting anxious at the fact I am able to fight without the use of my lower body. Heck I'm a little surprised I am able to without passing out, then again I'm not charging my spears to full power but just enough to destroy the robots.

"Retreat back to base, we are not fully prepared." I smirk wider as I watch Eggman fly away fast and his robots scurrying along to catch up with him.

Now my main concern is whether or not Amy is alright, she was still laying unconscious but I sigh in relief when Rouge went over to her and got her to come around by lightly slapping her face a few times while calling her name loudly. I loosened my grip on Cream and smiled down at her before she moved off my body. I suppose I did managed to have some quiet time on the beach, if I don't think positively then I will go into another spiral of depression.

"Looks like someone will need carrying back home." I hear Rouge call out as she and Amy began to walk over to me and Cream.

"Yes and how do we do that exactly? I may look light but I really am not, you've told me on numerous amounts of times I am heavy to carry." I smirk at Rouge as I teased a little, trying to lighten up everyone's mood.

"Wait I have an idea." I raise a brow at Amy when she said that then I began to get very curious when she ran off.

"Did she get hit on the head?" I question as I wasn't all too sure what the pink hedgehog was up to but I do know I will find out very soon though.

I was right I did get my answer and I do not feel comfortable right now. Amy returned fifteen minutes after leaving us on the beach. She came back with, what I can only describe it as, some kind of wagon that was on a large side of things. Well it was big enough for me to fit in it sitting up with my legs made to cross with the other. There was even a pillow to rest my back on and to keep me upright. I had crossed my arms and made my ears fold flat to my head as I was feeling very embarrassed by this.

"This was all you could find?" I lowly growled in frustration and announce as we were slowly making our way towards civilization from our secluded part of the beach.

"It was either this or a wheelbarrow." The reply to my question was as Amy and Rouge took turns in pulling me by the handle of this damn stupid contraption.

"Cheer up Shadow, it's not all bad. Your blanket mama knitted for you didn't get burned." I can hear Cream say to me as she walked beside me.

I was too embarrassed to even lift my head up to look at her but she had a point. I really did love what Miss Vanilla knitted for me. She went out of her way just to do something to cheer me up and it worked. Yes I know it's just a knitted blanket but the care, time and effort that went into every stitch made it that more special to me.

"Yes I am very thankful it was not caught in the flames." I faintly smiled as I had my eyes on that very blanket that covered my awkwardly crossed legs.

Before I was brought back home, and to my dismay, we stopped at the very busy hospital to pick up a new wheelchair. I was given some very strange looks by a few people that seemed to have forgotten all about my paralysis but thanks to Amy telling them to not stare at me, they soon looked away. I couldn't help but to smirk a little at the shameful expressions on some of the people when Amy went off on one telling them it was rude to stare at me and that they should show me some respect. I did however get a little annoyed when she went onto retelling how I ended up losing the feeling of my lower half of my body and I did not like the new looks I got either. Pity really isn't something I want given to me, not by anyone.

I was finally home and sitting in my new wheelchair with my blanket draped over my lap. Amy and Cream left us after we were finished at the hospital so now it was just me and Rouge in mine and Sonic's home. Speaking of Sonic didn't he say he was only going to be a couple of hours? It has almost been four since he left with Knuckles and Tails. What is he doing in the city that would require hours? I know he wouldn't be off shopping for he hates shopping unless it benefits himself of course.

"Want me to get you anything hun?" I faintly hear Rouge asked me as I was slowly coming out of my thought to where my boyfriend was currently at.

"No thank you Rouge. I'm just a little tired, it's been a busy afternoon." I reply to her with a soft voice and in truth I was getting very tired, probably from using far too much energy with defending us all on the beach.

"I'd say, I'll give Sonic a ring to see how long he's going to be. Won't be but a moment alright." Rouge smiles at me before she walks out of the living room.

Right ok, I can do this. I just need to move this wheelchair a little closer to the sofa then I can push myself out and onto the sofa. Well here goes nothing...damn doing this is more challenging when you are tired but not impossible. Oh no, damn it! Great now I'm on the bloody floor with the wheelchair half on top of me. I should have put the wheel breaks down to stop the chair from moving.

"ROUGE, I NEED A LITTLE HELP IN HERE!" I shout in a desperate manner as I could feel my muzzle heat up from being embarrassed at my stupid mistake.

What is taking her so long? Did she leave the house to call Sonic? It's been what three minutes of me stuck on the floor by the soft and I have no strength to move the wheelchair off my body and yank myself up. That and I'm pinned down in a slightly awkward position where I can't twist myself around to face the sofa as my back was currently facing it. This is seriously ridiculous, I mean I've now been laying here for over five minutes, what is she talking to Sonic about anyway?

"ROUGE, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED HELP, PLEASE!" I call out once again but still no reply.

I might as well bloody go to sleep because I'm sure it's going to be some time before anyone comes in here and finds me like this. When Rouge gets talking it can sometimes be hard to get her to stop...

"Oh my chaos Shadow!" Who the hell was that calling me?

I slowly open my eyes and I could hear someone lifting the wheelchair off me then I was being lifted up by a pair of peach arms. Sonic, Sonic is back home. He carries me in his arms out of the living room and I lazily look up at his face. Yes I was still sleepy but I can't tell you just how happy I am to see him. I hear him lightly kick our bedroom door open and then puts me down on the bed when we got there.

"Man I'm so sorry babe, I asked Rouge to help me, Tails and Knuckles in the city but she said you would be fine and was sitting in you chair. She said she thought you had fallen asleep because she called out to you but you didn't reply." Sonic softly said to me as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Well in her defence I was asleep just not in my wheelchair but since it was kind of half on me, you could say I was." I gently replied as I joked a little, yarning after I finished talking.

"You get some sleep babe and I will join you very soon. It's late now anyway and almost eight o'clock." Wow I was asleep for almost three hours. I smile softly at my boyfriends loving tone excepting a longer kiss from him before I allowed my eye lids to close once more. The last things I heard was the clicks to the bed guard locking in place beside me, light footsteps heading for the bedroom door and the door closing shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Here we go yet another day to my everlasting nightmare I have to call life. I'm just so bored with being indoors and doing nothing but stare at the same four walls of our living room or kitchen or bedroom…heck even looking out into the garden is getting too dull. I need some excitement, I need to get out of this damn chaos forsaken chair.

"Shadow you ok in here?" Trust Sonic to come in here at the right moment before I lose my top and just scream.

"Yeah apart from going crazy with boredom I'm fine. I don't suppose you have any ideas on what to do?" I am really hoping he does that doesn't involve just going outside in our garden area.

I watch him go into his thinking stage, he does give off a very cute expression when he does. He shows such an innocent look as he stands there deep in though, wondering to himself about the question I have just asked him.

"We could go for a walk…erm sorry I didn't…"

"Sure." I cut him off as I know he didn't mean to remind me of anything and he really doesn't need to apologise or feel bad. Although that guilty look does look a little adorable, it kind of reminds me of the look a child would give when they have realised they did something very bad and are very sorry for their actions. Again a little adorable but he really doesn't need to feel bad about the fact only he is able to walk right now and I am stuck in this chair for the time being.

"Great I'll be back in a minute." Oh good he has cheered up and I wonder what he has to do first? It is not like we really need to get ready for we are already ready to leave. Well I am and I did see that he had his shoes on. I mean it's not like it is cold out or pouring down with rain so I wonder what he is up to?

I thought he said a minute, I've been waiting in utter boredom for five minutes now, where the hell is he?

"SONIC HURRY UP!" I call out loudly as I cross my arms with impatience.

I swear if he doesn't show up in the next thirty seconds I am un-breaking my breaks and looking for him, regardless of the tight squeezes through doors.

"Just a sec Shads!" Finally a damn reply and it sounds like he is in the kitchen, but why? Ah screw this I'm leaving and going to find out. Ok I just need to flip the, yep done that and carefully move around to face the door. Ok done that and now I need to just spin my wheels and get out of this room while also avoiding crashing into the door frame on the way out.

"Shit, I crashed…damn this contraption." I really should be an expert with this thing but I am still struggling with damn doorways. I hate you chair, I hate your stupid big wheels that poke out far too much.

Finally out in the hallway and now to get to the kitchen. Right and how many times have I told Sonic to not leave obstacles lying around in the damn hallway? I swear how am I supposed to gain independence moving around the house in this thing if he wont keep the floors clear. Why the hell is that bag there anyway? No wait, is he leaving me, did he pack a bag and was going to leave me while I waited for him in the living room?

Do I really want to know what is in that bag? It's not completely out of my reach, I could just bend forward a little…there got it. Oh chaos I really hope this has none of his belongings inside. Ok calm down before you set yourself off and just open the damn bag. Yes just take calm breaths and quietly open the bag. Why are zips so chaos damn loud? Oh god no, just no.

"Shadow what are you doing?" I look up at him and stare into his confused looking green eyes, what does he think I am doing, the laundery?

"What am I doing, why do you have a bag with your things inside just lying in the middle of the hallway?" I can't help but to feel so scared and hurt right now, now I'm crying god damn emotions sometimes but screw it.

"Hey Shads it is not what it looks like ok, just calm down." Screw him.

"Calm down, why should I? If you want to leave me then fine go right ahead and just leave!" I knew he was planning this, I just knew it and now I know for real it is killing me more.

I throw the bag at him and for damn sake be bloody caught it, I was aiming for his head not playing catch the bag.

"No just wait a minute so I can explain babe." I don't care that he looks and sounds upset, I'm damn well mortified and so hurt.

"Explain what exactly that you plan to leave me just sitting in the living room while you do a runner with your things and never come back! I knew you planned to leave but the least you could have done is damn well say it to my face!" I am not even fighting the tears now and not only was my heart breaking but I am so damn mad at him right now.

"Just wait ok. I am not leaving you Shadow, why would I leave the guy I love? Do you honestly believe I would do such a thing to you?" Damn him and his damn words right now. Now I am questioning myself.

"Th-then why do you have a bag of your things lying in the hallway?" I hate the way I sound when this upset, I sound like a damn emotional girl sobbing over something pathetic. Yeah ok this is not a pathetic moment but I do wish I could calm down enough to sound more mature and less girly.

"It was suggested to me by my therapist that I should spend a couple of nights with a friend to take a break from constantly looking after you. I am not abandoning you Shadow, just plan to spend a few nights with Tails that is all." He is seeing a therapist? I did not know he was seeing a therapist, he never once said he was seeing a damn therapist. Why didn't he tell me this?

"And when you go out for a couple of hours every week you are going to this therapist? Why didn't you say anything to me, I though you were seeing someone behind my back and planning to leave me?" I am just so damn confused and numb right now, when did we stop talking to each other, when did we stop sharing everything?

"I didn't want you to get up set love, I didn't want you blaming yourself that I needed therapy to help me to cope with the big changes. This is after all, all my fault that you are in that chair and paralysed for life." No it is not your fault, I didn't act quick enough and should have been standing closer to you. I so badly wanted to say that but he will only make another argument about it, storm out and just leave me.

"I didn't want you thinking I was too weak and couldn't cope Shads. You are doing so well with all these changes and it is your life that has changed so much. I was ashamed to tell you I couldn't hack it as well as you and needed to talk to someone about how I am feeling." Whispering and looking guilty wont change the fact you kept something this important from me. And for the record I am only acting like I am coping, inside is a mess of emotions that are all over the place. heck sometimes i have no clue how I am going to be like when waking up in the morning.

"You are not weak Sonic and you shouldn't feel ashamed for needing to talk to someone outside of this situation. If it is helping you then do whatever your therapist suggests for you to do, just please do not keep it from me or lie to me about it." If he needs this then I am not going to stop him.

"Thanks for understanding babe. You should talk to her too, she is really good and it's a good way to get things off your mind." So she is that good she makes you smile huh, well thanks but no thanks.

"I'll pass." I already stated I will not talk to some stranger about this and I am going to stick to my decision. It is no ones business what and how I feel, besides I have friends and a boyfriend to talk to if things get too much.

"It helps babe, I know you are trying hard to look and sound like there is nothing going on inside of your head and…" Wow I still have the ability to shut someone up by just glaring at them, awesome. At least I still have that intact.

"I said no and I will always say no. I do not need some stranger telling me what I already know. It will not only be a waste of my time but theirs as well. What works for one doesn't always work for another." And I know this because I had therapy a long time ago to talk about what happened to me up on ARK, it was a waste of time and didn't help.

"Ok love you win. Lets just go on our walk ok then I'll head to Tails'. Don't worry I am just a phone call away and I will be back in a flash. This is the perfect opportunity to gain some independence from me and do things for yourself." How lovely of you to twist things so it somehow benefits me also, damn I love you Sonic.

"Fine but remember no bumpy paths, I am still struggling a little to control this damn chair over them." A reminder is exactly what he needs and I do not appreciate getting the feeling I am about to tip over and fall down.

"And who said you are going to control that chair huh? I am going to push ya love." I do not like that wink or that grin on his face…

Ten minutes later…

"Ahhh oh god, oh god you are going to make me fall out of this chair, slow down! This is not a relaxing walk Sonic!" I think I might be gripping onto the arms a little too tightly right now and making hand dents in the padding but who the hell cares, he is insane.

"Oh relax love and enjoy the speed!" I swear if he doesn't stop laughing I am going to seriously throw something at his head. Maybe that will knock some sense into him, doubt it but it would make me feel so much better.

"You are going to make me fall or tumble forwards out of this chair, so slow down!" I am seriously starting to question my safety here.

"I wont allow that Shads." Sonic I swear not only will I throw something at your head I will shove a chaos spear in your direction straight afterwards, try to dodge both.

Oh chaos he dares to go faster…I can barely see what is around us. Shit he is trying to break the sound barrier while pushing me, I need a seatbelt for this chair if he is going to pull stunts like this.

"Sonic please I do not feel all that comfortable right now…Ahh mind that tree!" I am now officially seeing my life flash. Sweet Maria please make him stop before he makes my condition worse and unfixable.

"Oh chill pill babe, I can see ya know." I do not care you cocky little shit, I am seriously not comfortable and want you to slow the hell down. Well at least one of us is having fun, I would prefer it if both of us were.

"Ahhh, log, log!" Oh chaos it is getting closer and he is doing nothing but heading right for it. I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to kill you, you cocky little, I swear he did that on purpose, turn at the last minute.

Why, oh why does the universe have to torture me so? Alls I wanted was a nice calm relaxing stroll with my boyfriend and this is what I get, Sonic running at the damn speed of sound and dodging things at the very last minute?

"Sonic h-how about we slow down now, yeah?" I am struggling to find any amusement in his little stunt and I think he heard the fear in my voice too. Yeah well this is scary when you cannot walk or have control of the situation, it's not like I can just teleport and run along side him or anything. Ok sure I trust Sonic with my life but this is pushing it a little too far, he knows if I am not the one running at breaking speeds I do not like it.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, he is actually listening to me. And about time too, just you wait until my legs word again, I will have my revenge.

"We are here!" Wait are you telling me the only reason we have slowed down was because we arrived at some location you planned to take us and not because I asked you to? I swear he is really trying to piss me off.

"Ok and why have you also brought me to Tails' place as well? And why the hell did it take that long to get…you took a detour on purpose didn't you?" Now I am beginning to really think this little break will be very beneficial for us, it will give me time for my now pissed off mood to fizz away. We all know I can be angry for days at someone and Sonic knows it very well too. Can't say how many arguments we had that left me giving him the silent treatment for a record of three days straight.

"Yeah well I figured you needed cheering up and Rouge is here to take you home. I'll just unhook my bag from your handles then we can go in. say hi, have a snack then Rouge is taking you home. Unless of course you want me to quickly run you home?"

Some cheering up, your idea of making me feel better is totally...wait how did he put his bag on my handles without me noticing and what did he just suggest? Oh hell no.

"No! Er I mean that is ok my love you spend time with your brother and me and Rouge can have a nice little catch up or something." I am so not going through that again today.

 **(Thanks for being patient with the long awaited update, was trying to get this right and kept going in and out of Shadows POV, making this chap confusing and illogical in ways, it probably still is a little, sorry. Hope you enjoyed and a special thanks to the person who gave me the idea of this chapter, hope I didn't disappoint. Please, if you can, review and tell me your thoughts on this story so far, thanks. Next one will be soon-ish and until then…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Right I can do this, I will do this all without calling Sonic. Ok, Rouge has been and gone, I have everything I need and everything is all locked up securely now. I can do this, I know I can. It is only for a few days and I do need to start learning to do things for myself. It is not like this is forever and as soon as I am walking again things can finally get back to the way they were.

Five minutes later…

I do wish I didn't have Sonic doing everything for me all the time, just need to stretch up a little more. Oh come on, why did you move further away from me, you stupid damn book. Damn this stick thing, you are useless.

"I hate you!" Ok maybe I shouldn't have thrown it that hard or towards the window, maybe Sonic wouldn't notice the crack on the window?

A little set back but not to worry, I will forget the whole reading a book and find something else to occupy my time alone. Yeah alone and in the comfort of my home, all alone…wow I didn't realise until now just how silent it is without Sonic here with me. Ha, so it is him that makes the most noise around here. Lets watch a bit of telly, now where did Sonic put the remote to turn it on?

"Oh you have got to be kidding, why Sonic just why? Are you trying to make this time hard on purpose?" The least he could have done is put the damn TV remote on the coffee table and not high up on the shelf beside the blasted thing I want to turn on.

"Wait where did that handy stick land, I can try to knock it off into my lap."

There's the thing…oh, it's on the floor. Huh, what a grand start this is. Ok I just need to move as close to it as possible. Right done that now I just need to reach and…

"Ahh no!" Damn that was a close one, I almost tipped over. Ok is there anything else I can use to get that remote?

Looking around, looking around, looking around and seeing nothing. Great now what? Why did I agree with having the TV mounted up high on the wall for? Worst decision ever right now. Fine be that way and don't think I'll be watching you any time soon and no it is not because I cannot turn you on either.

"Stupid TV, mocking me with its blank screen and being up high so I cannot turn it on."

It probably didn't occurred to Sonic that I might want to turn the TV on, it is not like I watch much television when he is here anyway. Well back to the question of what do I do to pass the time? It is too early to just call it a night, not that I am tired, and I cannot reach my stick without tipping over. I need Sonic…no I cannot rely on him all of the time. He needs his own personal space right now and I am not going to be the one to ruin it. I just need to think harder, yeah think Shadow think.

Ten minutes later…

Yeah I knew if I thought harder I would find something to do. Sorting out the bed so it is ready for me later is totally something to do. And lowering it…has it always lowered this slowly? Oh well ,wait that's how low it goes? How the hell am I supposed to get on that by myself? Cant it go any lower, it's barely level with my waist while sitting in this chair.

Well maybe I can do some practice runs, just so I know what the best way is for when I am ready to call it a night. Ok lets see, I think the best position my wheels should be is beside the bed as close as possible…oh come on this is supposed to be the easy part.

"Move a little forward, turn ever so slightly…move back…ok not that far back you knock into the side table and straighten up. Well when I do get the use of my legs again I will be very good with parking a car."

Wait this doesn't seem right, shouldn't I be slightly facing the bed or something or have the chair facing the opposite way to how I have it?

"Maybe this isn't the best position for the chair to be in, well back to the drawing board."

Twenty minutes later…

"Finally got it in the perfect position and close enough to the bed. Ok breaks now on and…what now?"

Why did I agree with Sonic to have him lift me into bed for? I feel like a small infant trying to get up onto their parents bed.

"Maybe I could hoist myself up then twist so I am sitting on the edge, not too close to the edge, I don't want to fall onto the floor."

Take a deep breath and on three Shadow. One…Two…Three…This is a lot harder than some people make it look.

"J-just a l-little more and, oh chaos, oh chaos I am going to fall. Ahhh shit!" Not the best of landings but at least I am on the bed, just facing flat on my front with my useless legs dangling over the edge.

Need to pull myself further onto the bed. I had no idea my body was this heavy to move with using just my arms.

"O-ok , ok a break right here will be nice." I think I earned this break, actually being in this position is slightly comfy.

"I think I'll just rest my eyes before continuing." I did always enjoy relaxing in bed on my front before…

"Shadow, come in Shadow. It's Rouge. Is everything alright hun?"

Huh what, what's going on? Oh crap I fell asleep, wait what time is it?

"Shadow answer me or I will call Sonic up."

Is that Rouge talking, where is…my communicator on my wrist duh, she isn't here in the house.

"Sorry Rouge I was sleeping, what time is it anyway?" I wonder how I am going to get back into my chair?

"It is almost ten in the morning Shadow and I am currently standing outside your house. I did knock a few times but you didn't answer. Is everything ok, would you like me to pick the lock and assist you in anything?" Oh damn it.

Ok swallow my pride and ask her to help me or struggle with getting back into my chair and hope to chaos I do not make the wrong move and fall to the floor? To risk falling off the bed and onto the floor or have help and make a smooth landing in the chair? Choices, choices…

"Shadow I am picking the lock, see you in thirty seconds."

No she can't, I need to learn how to do this. Maybe if I try to wriggle backwards towards my chair, yeah slowly does it now. Perfect, I didn't go too far, point one for me. Just need to reach out to it with one hand…almost done it, almost there…

"Shadow are you sure you do not want help?" Ah crap, she has gotten faster with lock picking.

"No Rouge I need to learn how to get in and out of bed without help." Man I am just so stubborn, I have someone willing to help me and I just have to turn it down.

There I got the chairs arm rest…now to pull myself down to the chair seat, not a problem. Oh crap too fast, too fast…

"Sorry hun but I am not going to just stand there and watch you fail. There we are back in your chair." Nice reflexes you have, I was sure to fall onto the floor.

"Thanks but not a word to Sonic, I told him I will be fine and wont need any help while he is away." Oh please don't tell him I am struggling on my own, please don't.

"Shadow this is the first time you have been on your own without anyone to help you with big things like getting in and out of bed. You are bound to struggle with this and it is not shameful to call for help. I wont say anything to him but since I am here, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well I erm dropped my grabbing stick. When I mean drop I really mean threw it in anger because it is useless with getting books from the top shelf of the book case in the living room. Also mind getting the TV remote from the shelf on the wall too?" Yeah there is no point lying to Rouge, she will find out the truth sooner or later. Especially when she notices that crack on the window, which means Sonic will notice it too. I am so screwed.

Ten minutes later…

"Ok the remote is on the coffee table by your mobile, you now have your stick and book down. Anything else before I leave?"

"Thanks Rouge and this is perfect. I now have the whole day sorted. Say hi to Towers and Omega for me when you get there." This is lovely, I am all nice and comfy on the sofa, I have my book to occupy me and my stick to grab the remote with.

"Will do hun, just give me a buzz if you find yourself in a tight situation or on the floor. Bye and please try to not do anything too extreme."

Such a worry worm but she is right, I should just take it one step at a time…I will come up with a new saying for that one. Erm, one wheel movement at a time? Nah, it is fine as it is, it's not like it means actually taking steps to walk or anything.

"I will Rouge and thanks again!" With Rouge once again gone I can finally get some reading done like I wanted to yesterday evening.

A couple of hours later…

Damn this book is getting realyl good but I bet the killer is Professor Jones, he seems dodgy to me and never around when shit hits the fan. Although he did seem very shocked and mortified when he and the lead detective found Greta stabbed to death in her home…could be just acting. I'll find out later but first I'll mark my page so I don't forget where I was.

"Lets see what is on the telly…now where is that stick?" Duh right beside me, man can you be so forgetful Shadow.

Now the question is will it be long enough to reach the…scratch that my phone is going off. I bet it is Sonic ringing up to check on me. Just need to stretch a little more, there now I just need to…

"Oh come on pick up my damn phone!" I sweat this thing has many design flaws, for one it is not easy to grab a mobile phone with.

Yes I got it, no it slipped and now my phone is on the damn floor. Chaos this is so damn frustrating. Wait it's right by the sofa, I can lay down and reach out to it. Done that so just need to stretch out and…got it.

Well it's not Sonic calling so I wonder who is?

"Hello this is Shadow speaking." It better not be a damn prank call after all the trouble I just went through to get my phone.

"Hello Shadow this is Doctor Stine. I am just calling to give you a gentle reminder of your appointment with me tomorrow. You do still want to have those tests done right?" Doctor Stine actually calls you to remind you of appointments? I did not know they do that.

"Er yeah of course I do, I need to know if my healing process is sorting out everything and going to start or has started." Like that question really needed asking.

"Well ok then, if you are sure you still want to go through all of that. I will see you tomorrow at eleven in the morning. Good bye and take care Shadow."

"Yeah bye." Damn this means I need to make my own way to the hospital for that appointment.

Damn, damn, damn. It's three miles away from here and it also means I need to go along that bumpy pathway through the woods to even get to the nearest town.

Maybe, since this is an important appointment, Sonic wont get too upset with me if I chaos control there then make my way home manually with this chair. Well what he doesn't know wont hurt him right?

Actually while I am still laying down I might as well slide the remote on the floor towards me and grab it before sitting up. Grab my stick, check, reach out towards it, check and now to slid it closer to me and…oops, too far away. Do I even bother to reach out for it, what am I saying I can flip it closer with my stick. Ok attempt number one…please just come over to me. Why did we have to have carpet in here for and not laminated flooring again? Oh wait I am doing it, yes and I can reach it without stretching too far, yet another victory for me.

It is way easier flopping down than getting back up to your previous position with dead useless legs to drag a little as well but I am officially defeating that too. This isn't all that hard actually, I don't know why I was even the slightest bit concerned about being on my own with no one to call out to for assistance. Lets see what is on the TV now that I am once again comfortable and upright.

"Nope, nope, boring, nope, repeat, too dumb, nope." Is there seriously nothing worth watching? Why do we even have TV for?

"All that hard work and for what? Oh no wait this looks interesting…nope my mistake, boring." I don't care for pointless documentaries about space, I already know space anyway.

"Nope, nope…wow even the daily news is on the boring side. Repeat that wasn't worth watching when it wasn't one…finally something worth my time." I do find freaky weather interesting and this is sure to have something exciting in it like tornados and…

"Wow what the hell is that?" I did not know you can get upside down rainbows, see this is very educational.

"Hey Rouge come in…" I so need to tell her this amazing discovery.

"Shadow, is everything alright hun?" Wow she sounds concerned.

"Yeah, yeah fine but did you know there is such a thing as an upside down rainbow?" Yeah I bet you didn't.

"Shadow you are suppose to only contact me in emergencies not tell me facts about strange and freaky weather happenings. To answer your question yes I did now please call me when you really need me ok." Damn she knew.

"Ok fine, see you soon." Spoilsport, maybe I should have just text her instead of calling her up with our communicators. Oh well what is done is done.

Twenty minutes later…

"Damn and I thought my rage is bad, seems like a hurricane is far worse." I had no idea how bad a hurricane can get and how long it can go on for.

"All that destruction…even the aftermath of the Doctor isn't that bad in comparison. Well so far it isn't, then again if he wasn't stopped it could get just as bad."

See living in space since birth is such a setback. If I was brought to life down here and had more freedom and access to the outside world then all this stuff I would know about, probably experience it too. Wait doesn't that depend on where abouts you live on this planet? I mean we don't get hurricanes or tornados around here, unless you count Tails' plane. We don't get cool upside down rainbows either which is a total let down.

"Huh, I should have travelled around for a bit while I had the chance…yeah, when I am finally back on my feet I am so going to travel the planet and witness all this freaky weather." I will hunt down that rainbow too then take lots of pictures to send to Sonic.

"Awe it's finished, now I am stuck trying to find something else to watch." This sucks and I bet there is nothing on too.

I was right, three minutes of channel hopping is totally enough time wasting. You telly are going off and I am going to take a nap to pass a little time. I will place you right next to me by my phone and grabby thing, get all snug and comfy…stupid legs are heavy…ok now I am all set for a little nap…

 **(Well it seems like Shadow is coping-ish with being alone. Although he still needs to master getting in and out of bed without risking a fall to the floor. Thanks for reading and until the next update…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"No stop it...leave me alone...stop touching me….ahhh ok, ok I am awake just stop touching me already!"

Why the hell is Rouge and Knuckles here waking me up for, I was having such a nice dream of running alongside Sonic. They better have a damn good reason for interrupting that dream. I haven't had a very good dream in a while.

"About time you woke up hun, we have been at it for over a minute." Do I seriously want to make a joke about her wording?

Yeah might just skip the suggestive joke, they don't look in the mood for one.

"So, mind telling me why you both are here, waking me up and destroying the only good dream I have had in weeks?" Yeah I think they now know I am so in a mood with them.

"We have good news and bad news for you. Good news is Sonic has found someone available to take you to your appointment tomorrow morning." Rouge you don't sound all that confident I will agree to this.

"Go on." Just give it to me, I can handle it.

"The bad news is the only person free to take you is Miss Vanilla. We know this is not what you want to hear and we know you are trying to prove you don't need assistance but Sonic insists that someone goes with you." Yeah Knuckles you are right I don't want to hear this.

I have absolutely nothing against Miss Vanilla, she has been nothing by nice to me since I first met her years ago. I wanted to go to this appointment alone or at least get there by myself.

"Can she not meet me at the hospital instead of taking me all the way there?" See I can compromise, it's not like I am outright refusing the company altogether.

"Shadow, hun, the hospital is just over three miles from here and it is a very long way for you to travel while pushing yourself in your chair." Rouge I would tell you my plan in getting there but you will snitch on me.

"And, what you all think I cannot do it? Well thank you so damn much for being so confident in my ability in moving this thing without anyone's help." Oh crap they figured out my plan, why else would they be giving me suspicious looks right now.

"Shadow you do realise using up a lot of your chaos energy will make things worse for you right?" Oh shut up and stop playing the role of mother Rouge.

"And since you are still refusing to consume anything then it will drain you to the point of nap time for days." Knuckles you are not my father so you can shut up too.

I am a damn adult and can do what the hell I like when the hell I like. If I want to chaos control to my appointment then I am going to do it.

"It could also stop your healing process which means you will be in that chair longer." Well I'll be damned she has changed my mind.

Wait why would she say that if she doesn't believe I will heal and walk again?

"I thought you all don't believe I will walk again?" I need to ask even though I already know why she said that, it was for my benefit and to get me to change my mind.

"I never said I don't believe you will be stuck in that chair for the rest of your immortal life Shadow, I just don't think it will happen for a while. We will all know for sure when you get those test results back. It has been months now so there could be some kind of progress." So she is still on my side and does have hope I will walk again?

"Right well you have convinced me to just except Miss Vanillas help and have her take me to my appointment. Will Cream be attending too?" Well I know it is obvious the child rabbit will be tagging along but I need to know for sure.

"No Cream is staying over at Amy's and both plan to have a shopping day tomorrow along with a lunch date and wont be home until late afternoon apparently." Knuckles I think a simple no would have been nice, wait so does that mean I am taking up Vanillas free time?

"Relax Shadow she wants to help you and be there for you in case you get bad news." Rouge I wont get bad news, I will get nothing but good news tomorrow.

"Right well at least I am not taking up her free time and stopping her from doing other things. Hold up why is Sonic not going to go with me? I would have thought he would want to be there too." This is a very good question to ask, Sonic has always attended appointments and stuff with me regardless of what he is doing.

"Sonic wont be around to take you, he and Tails are off on a little camping trip." Camping trip, really Knuckles you give me that excuse.

No I must not complain and cause a fuss. Sonic needs his space and needs time alone without having to concern himself with me.

"Well I hope they have a nice time." I miss going on camping trips with Sonic but it is not really something I am ready to do just yet.

"I'm sure they will. Right then hun you ready to go?" Say what?

"Go, go where?" They never said I had to go somewhere today.

"To Miss Vanillas to spend the night. Her home is closer to the hospital which means you wont be either too early or too late for your appointment. Rouge packed a few things for you while you were napping and I made sure everything was locked up tightly. You still have that emerald in your quills?" Well duh of course I do Knuckles.

"Yeah but are you all sure this is best? I mean I need to shower and stuff in the morning." Oh my chaos I do not like this one bit, Sonic I do not mind coming into the bathroom and helping me but to have Vanilla do that. Oh hell no but I need a shower though.

"Oh relax hun, she can help you get in and out of the shower." This is not funny Rouge so wipe that grin off your face and Knuckles you too.

"Yeah I am sure she could but I had a special shower fitted before I came home from the hospital and I am used to that." I really don't like this.

"She has a chair you can sit on while you wash yourself." Knuckles this is not funny.

"Knuckles go get Shadows over night back in the hallway while I get Mr Grumpy face into his chair." I hate your tone of enjoyment Rouge.

This will be one embarrassing shower, more embarrassing than when Gerald walked in on me and saw everything. At least Gerald was a guy and my creator.

"There you are hun, all comfy in your chair. Oh almost forgot your blanket."

"Thanks. It's ok Rouge I think I can cover my legs with my blanket." It is my legs that are not working, not my arms.

There all nice and tucked in…I do really love this blanket, best present ever while being down here.

"Ok bag, check." Knuckles must you be heavy handed in everything you do? I can feel you hook my bag on the handles.

"Mr Grumpy in his chair, check." Oh ha-ha Rouge.

"Before you give Knuckles your emerald, is there anything you need before we go?"

"Well I will need my phone and stick that are still laying on the sofa. I promised Sonic I will keep my phone close by and in hands reach so yeah I will need it." Seriously guys did you not even think to give me my phone and stick?

"Phone yes but grabbing stick no. Vanilla is going to be looking after you so you wont need your stick to grab things from places too high." I want my stick Knuckles so stop blabbing and just give it to me.

"Knuckles is right hun, you wont need it so give him your emerald so we can leave." I want my stick, it is a comfort regardless of his uselessness at times.

"Not until one of you gives me my stick." I am not leaving without it.

"Knuckles go through Shadows quills and get the emerald, I do believe we are witnessing the great and powerful Ultimate Lifeform having a tantrum."

"Don't you, hey get out of my…damn you both!" I swear I will get everyone back for their mockery upon my disability.

"I'll give it back after I chaos control us to Miss Vanillas front door." I don't care Knuckles you invaded my personal space without my permission, only Sonic gets that privilege.

Ten minutes later…

"This tea is so nice Vanilla, are you sure you do not want to try is Shadow."

Ignoring you Rouge.

"I am happy you like it Rouge. Shadow wont you have some tea?" Sorry but even your kind and gentle voice will not make me drink.

"No thank you Vanilla but I appreciate the offer." I think I made her unhappy but I'd rather make her unhappy than make her have to assist me with the exit of that tea.

"Don't mind Mr Grumpy, he is just being stubborn and doesn't want to consume anything. He is afraid of any accidents that might happen because he can't tell when he needs to go." Oh my chaos Rouge, why the hell did you just say that?

"Hey Rouge you just made Shadows cheeks turn red, I don't think he wanted that shared." No I damn well did not Knuckles.

"Shadow sweetie it is nothing to be ashamed of ok." Oh Vanilla you will never truly understand the shame and embarrassment of this situation until you experience it for yourself.

"Not eating or drinking is a personal choice so can we please stop talking about it." Well it is, I choose not to consume for the sake of having no accidents happening and so I don't have to struggle preparing meals for myself.

I don't think there are any special cookers out there that are low enough for me to use the hobs on top safely. Although that could be worked around by sitting on something to make me higher…wait why don't I have something to sit on to make me higher? Oh yeah I refused because I couldn't reach my breaks properly. I need a better chair until I am all fixed and walking again.

"Alright Shadow no need to get more grumpy." I will show you grumpy Knuckles, just carry on teasing and making fun of me.

"Thanks for the tea but we really must be going. We will see you tomorrow Shadow after your appointment. Bye and behave Shadow." Rouge when am I not on my best behaviour...actually good call.

"Yep we are going to meet you here then I'll chaos control you back home so see you then, bye."

"Yeah ok fine, see you tomorrow." Now that they are gone it is just me and Vanilla…what now?

Is it me or is it getting a little awkward now? I should say something to lighten up the atmosphere.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks." Yeah we can start with that.

"I have been very well Shadow and yourself?" Ok I was not expecting the question returned so quickly.

"I've been reasonably ok, I'll be even better when I get some good news tomorrow." Which is totally true.

"I don't mean to get you down but you have to come to terms that you might not get that good news you are hoping for. You seem so sure of something that is very unlikely sweetie." And there we go bubble burst, I knew someone will do the bursting and I half expected it to be Knuckles.

"Oh Shadow I am sorry, I didn't mean to made you feel sad."

"It is ok Vanilla I know. I just feel that if I am positive and confident that I will get the news I am finally healing then it will be so." More like I am praying to all the Gods out there that I am healing and things are looking promising for my future.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the story, next chapter will be the appointment... until the next update and if you have a moment please drop a review to let me know what you think of the story/chapter, all comments are welcomed…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I hate my life, I hate it, I hate it, I damn well hate it. Why oh mighty chaos why must you torture me so with embarrassing moments. Being helped into the shower is one thing but having to have Vanilla help me out then she helps to dry me too. The only thing I am thankful for is the fact I cannot feel down there therefore nothing will show itself. I suppose this would not have happened if I got up earlier like planned but why didn't she wake me up? Did she wait until she had breakfast so she wouldn't have to eat in front of someone who refuses to eat? I'll put my rings on that theory.

"Ok Shadow we are all ready to leave." Great because I have been sitting in this chair by the front door for almost fifteen minutes, why do females take so long getting ready?

"That's good, I'll open the door." So do I push myself or will Vanilla take it upon herself to push me there?

"No, no it is fine sweetie. I'll get the door then push you out of the house."

Well there's my answer, she wants to push me. In that case I will simply enjoy the slow pace and relaxing surroundings that are not a blur. I mean we have an hour to get there so it is not like we need to rush or anything.

"Did you have a nice sleep Shadow?" Why do you sound like you know something I don't?

"Well I didn't wake up so I assume I did." I also had a very bad dream but you don't need to know that.

"Are you sure, I heard you call out in your sleep last night. You sounded very scared." Oh crap I was being vocal again in my sleep.

"I do not remember any dreams I might have had but I apologise if I woke you up and made you concerned." She definitely sounds concerned, whether or not she was last night I do not know.

"No need to apologise Shadow, you cannot help what you do while you are sleeping and it is the reason why I didn't wake you up early." So I was wrong, I seem to be getting things wrong just lately…I hope it is not some bad omen.

Forty minutes later…

Made it at last but it was a nice stroll here I suppose. Ok just need to ignore the looks and keep calm. Oh and as Rouge said to me yesterday, behave myself…yeah right.

"Ok so where do we go?" Beats me, usually Sonic navigates me to the right place and since it has been a while I was last here, no clue Vanilla not a clue.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Yeah you go do that while I give that jerk the death stare.

Oh so you are challenging me now, prepare to…whoa hey Vanilla I'm glaring here.

"What's the sudden rush?" I lost that match because of you now he is probably gloating, the snot bag kid.

"Hush, hush Shadow I need to talk to the lady at the reception." As much as I respect you but I am not a child you know. Yeah you just park me and get chatting to find out where to go.

Whatever I'm zoning out now, it's not like there is anything I can do besides look around. Man are hospitals boring, nothing to do unless you are a toddler and enjoy pushing beads along a twirly pole. Oh look a sign that says to turn off your mobile phone, rebelling against that one…a no smoking sigh, well duh, and that stupid kid again.

Challenging me again are we? A quick glance at Vanilla, yep she is still waiting to talk to the lady behind the desk, and now to give that brat the glare. Wait where did he go? There he is the punk. You will lose, I may be temporary paralysed but I have still got the glare at my disposal.

Glaring harder…you cannot…oh what a total shame, you lose thanks to your mother telling you off for staring at me, priceless. Yeah that's what you get kid.

"Come along Shadow I know where we are going." Wonderful, see ya kid.

"You look happier Shadow." I have reason to be.

"I am feeling happy." No I am feeling victorious.

So we need to use a lift which means the area we need to go is up somewhere. Right I am the button presser so I'm getting there before…never mind, damn she is quick.

Ten minutes later…

Bored so bored, why is waiting so boring? I should have brought a book with me.

Well the good thing is in this waiting room there isn't many people here and I am not the only one in a wheelchair. I kind of feel bad for them, they are stuck in them for the rest of their lives whereas I will recover and gain the use of my legs back. I feel for you all, apart for you, you only have a broken leg.

"Shadow!" Perfect it is my turn.

O-k so she wants to push me everywhere, fine if that is what you want Vanilla just please mind the door frames. So Doctor Stine is a Mobian and a fox. Are all fox's like super intelligent and have intellectual jobs or something?

"Hello Doctor Stine, my name is Vanilla. It is very nice to meet you." Yeah and what a morning it has been so far.

"Good morning Vanilla and morning to you as well Shadow, how are we feeling today?" So he wants to know how I am feeling, what is he a damn therapist too?

"Optimistic and rearing to get these tests done." That should hold him for now.

"Good, good. First we need to get you all dressed up then take you down to the scanning room.

"Get dressed up? Oh no you mean that very unflattering hospital gown. Do we have to, it's not like I am wearing clothes anyway so why bother putting layers on me?" Point and match to me I think.

"Shadow you need to do as the Dr says sweetie, if he needs you in a gown then you need to wear it." Great she is on his side.

So many minutes later…

"I am not happy and don't go misplacing my inhibitor rings or my chaos emerald either. I need those!" I swear if one of those nurses takes my things I will blast this place regardless of the consequence it has on me.

"Shadow no one will take your things ok now try to relax. Vanilla could you push Shadow and follow me to the scanning room please." They wont now I said something.

"Of course Doctor Stine." Again I am capable in pushing myself, why can't anyone see that?

I feel weird without my gloves on and my wrists feel so naked without my rings.

"I'm tired, when can I take a nap?" I knew taking my rings off and handing over that chaos emerald was a bad idea.

"You need to stay awake during the tests Shadow, they wont take long then you can nap while you wait for the results to come back." Not promising anything doc.

Oh I so badly want to just close my eyes right now, what are you looking at? Yeah that's right I caught ya human, you just keep pretending you weren't watching me going by. How much longer is it going to take to get there?

"Ok we are here, I'll take the wheel and get Shadow on the body scanner. Please could you wait out here Vanilla." Actually why did the nurse have to take my things away when Vanilla could have just held onto them for me?

Oh right we are on the move again…that is a big scanner, looks more like a bed to me. I hope it is comfortable but not too comfortable or I will fall asleep.

"Ok on three and I will lift you up then you need to move to lay down flat on your back ok Shadow." So I actually get to do some solo moving?

"Yeah ok, you sure I can't just take a power nap in this thing?" I am feeling more drained than I have ever in the past, could that be due to not consuming anything?

"Sorry Shadow but please try your best to stay awake, I will be calling out instructions during the scan." Instructions, like what exactly?

"Ok one…two…three…" Damn he is stronger than he looks, ok now my part.

Shuffling back and turning to lay down, just need to move one leg at a time and done.

"Well done Shadow now just lay down then we can begin." Yeah, yeah I hear ya.

Whoa could have warned me I was going to be moved further into the machine…kind of feels cozy in here and the bed isn't half bad either…stop I cannot fall asleep, suppressing yarn, failing and screw this I am closing my eyes. Rebelling all the way for I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate…

"Ok I am scanning your body now so try to stay still until I give you an instruction." Damn fox, do you have to shout…maybe that is a good thing, it is keeping me awake.

Don't know why Doctor Stine was concerned with me falling asleep this machine is louder than a washing machine on a fast spin cycle.

"Ok Shadow I need you to turn over onto your front now, I will help you with your legs then I'll scan again." Right so I get the full works.

Ok turning, turning and done. Feeling way more comfortable now. Has he done my legs ye…yep the machine is buzzing once again. How long now, I need to close my eyes. Also what other tests do I need apart from a full body scan which makes no sense as it is only my lower half that is trying to heal itself.

"Not long now then we can get you out of that machine." He must really be shouting in order for me to hear him over the machine.

"Yeah whatever." I don't care if he can hear my reply or not, not that I shouted out to him anyway.

I wonder if this is going to take any longer? It feels like I have been in here for ages, the lights in here are now starting to hurt my eyes and the noise is really bugging me.

"Ok I am turning the machine off then getting you out of there." Finally, now I can take a nap.

Ten minutes later…

"Oh why do I have to have a damn blood test? It is not my blood that is effected." I don't care if I am sounding like a whining child, I am tired, a little grumpy and I don't like needles.

"To check your platelets, organ function and to see if there is anything in your blood that shouldn't be there." Well you will be very surprised when you get those results back.

I haven't had a blood test done for just over a year now and that sort of test was yearly and mandatory at GUN. Good luck figuring out my bloods and not panicking over the data it will show you. Then again for all I know they could have got blood from me when I came here with that buzz saw stuck in my back.

"Alright lets just get it over with." Oh chaos that needle is so huge…don't look, just don't look.

"Ow!" That damn well hurt and…I feel sick.

"Shadow you are looking a little pale, you ok sweetie?" No Vanilla I am far from ok, I feel the blood leaving my body and I cannot stop thinking of that needle.

"I-I'll be fine." I hope I'll be fine.

"You really do not like needles do you Shadow." Lady do I look like I enjoy having sharp thin objects poking into my skin and drawing out my blood?

"Please just hurry up" I think my grossed out tone answered your question, don't you?

"Ok all done now Shadow." Finally now I can just relax and…huh?

"I need a urine sample next." Ok and you give me a pot that looks like it wouldn't hold a drop of water inside of it let alone a bit of pee.

"That will be impossible to do, I erm haven't urinated in months." why do you have to make me say this in front of Vanilla for?

"Excuse me?" I am loving the shock on your face nurse Fable but still why?

"I stopped all consumption of food and drink not long after leaving this place months ago. I can survive on my chaos energy alone, well so long as I replenish it with an emerald and keep my inhibitor rings on." Wait why is my head starting to feel light and dizzy for.

"Shadow are you sure you are ok?" I have no idea, the room is getting dimmer.

"I-I don't…"

Four hours later…

"Ow my head…where am I?" And why is everything so blurry?

"Shadow thank goodness you are ok." Huh who said that…wait, a few blinks should sort out my vision.

"Vanilla, what happened?" If I had to guess I passed out.

"You fell unconscious and scared us all to death. You were rushed for more tests while out then put in here to rest up." So I passed out then.

"Right well not surprising since I am surviving on my own supply of chaos energy and they insisted I take off my rings and hand over the emerald, this was bound to happen." Well maybe next time, if there is a next time, they will think twice than to make me take off my rings.

"Yes I insisted they allow you to have them back on and the emerald is in your quills again. I am sorry to say but they put you on a drip and you have a catheter on with a bag to collect your urine. At least now they can get that sample they wanted."

I am so going to sue this place, it clearly states in my up-to-date medical notes I do not wish to be placed on a damn drip or given any kind of fluids or solid foods.

"Have the results from the scan come back yet." I am so pissed right now I can't help but to talk with anger in my voice.

"Shadow please calm down, we wouldn't want anything else to happen to you." Of course ok need to calm down and take in some deep relaxing breaths.

"Feeling calmer sweetie?" A little.

"Yes so the test results?" Come on don't keep me in suspense.

"I'll go get Doctor Stine, they are back but the Dr was waiting for you to wake up." Why does she seem concerned, does she already know the results?

I watch her leave and the door close shut but now I can't help but to feel this sickening dread. No got to be positive, it is probable some complications with those bloods they collected. Yeah that's right, I do have alien DNA after all and it took those at GUN months to figure out my blood works.

 **(Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wonder what the problem will be, the blood test results or the scan results? I know of course but do you? Until the next update…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS. YOU ARE WRONG, THE TESTS ARE WRONG!" I can't be, I just can't be.

"Shadow please the tests are not wrong. There is no signs of healing and there never will be. The nerves are too damaged and dead, not even your own chaos energy supply is going near them."

No this is a bad dream, I am still unconscious and this is my mind being cruel and negative. Oh great now I am crying like a damn baby.

"N-no, you are wrong…d-do them again, please." My hope is shattered, my future forever broken and I am going to be stuck in this chair for all eternity.

"Oh sweetie, I am so very sorry. I'll give Sonic a call and let him know. I will only be outside the room ok."

Come on Shadow wake up, wake up and then, then all will be as it was.

"I will leave you alone so you have time for all this to sink in. Call the buzzer if you need anything."

I can only nod to him as a reply right now, I can't even master up enough energy to utter a single word. This is just the worse thing ever, losing Maria was easier to manage compared to this. Sonic is going to leave me for sure now I will never walk again. He will get so stressed that he will take longer breaks until he finally drops the penny and announces that he is leaving me. I can't take it, I just can't…

"W-why?" My voice sounds so broken, I feel so broken.

I have nothing now, what is the point in carrying on when I have nothing? I just want to be alone and just drown in my sorrow until death claims me. They can have this chaos emerald back, I wont need it where I am going anyway. Oh good it didnt make too much of a noise when hitting the floor. They can keep my rings too, yeah each and every one of them. They can keep them and do whatever they want with them, damn taking the ankle ones off is tricky.

Finally the ankle ones are off and on the floor near the emerald I just dropped beside me, now for my wrists. One off and discarded now for the…

"Shadow stop that right now!" Oh great Vanilla just had to walk in right when I start to remove my last inhibitor ring. What rotten luck.

"Do I have to have you watched day and night just so you don't get the opportunity to do something very silly?"

Good luck with that, I'll just chaos control away and…not a bad idea I just need to send Vanilla away then teleport with the remaining amount of energy I have and that should do it.

"Well young man?" Why bother putting my rings back on, I'll only take them off again.

"No." Ok I did not mean for that to sound so aggressive and bitter.

"Shadow I know you are hurting and got the news you really didn't want to get but throwing your life away will not be the answer." How does she know if I run dry on chaos energy I risk death?

"Oh don't look so surprised sweetie, I know if you run out of chaos energy you will die especially when you purposely drain your supply until there is nothing left." Just how does she know? Unless Rouge or Sonic told her.

"Did you get hold of Sonic?" I knew I would end up being the reason he had to come back early.

There is no denying it, he will drop his camping trip and come rushing here out of worry.

"I did and he said he will come back as fast as he can. I did say you were fine and can wait but he insisted." So she also knew I didn't want him to come back early too, Rouge probably told her.

"Typical Sonic, always worrying about me when he doesn't have to."

"Considering I just caught you trying to drain your chaos energy, I would say he is right to worry." Oh no, she is going to tell him and then I will be extra screwed.

"I am sorry but I will have to tell him what you tried to do and I will have to say something to Doctor Stine as well. No one wants you to die Shadow and I don't think you want to die either."

"Technically I would have an hour after draining my energy before I am officially dead. If I do not get chaos energy within that time span then I would die. Of course that is also a theory since it has not been tested out of fear of it being correct. Gerald clearly didn't want to risk things and he had his reasons." Maybe I shouldn't be saying all of this, it could end badly for me in some way.

"And I think it should stay untested. Now is there anything I can get you?"

"Well since they put a drip in me and I will be unwillingly going to the bathroom while lying in bed, a coffee would be nice." I have half missed the taste of my coffee.

"I am trusting you to not do anything stupid Shadow…black with two sugars still?" great I will be forever mothered now.

"I promise I will still be here when you return and please." If she knows me as well as she seems then she will know I never break a promise.

"Good I wont be but a minute, just relax." Yeah relax, easier said than done.

Well while she is gone I might as well move the bed to sit up and drink my coffee. So where are the buttons to do that? I don't see the remote close by…maybe this isn't that kind of bed. Guess I will have to do this the hard way while also being careful to not disturb the catheter or the drip attached to my arm vein. Challenge excepted.

"Ow, ow, ow, damn needle in my arm, I swear it is not in right." Come on legs stop being so chaos damn heavy to move.

Why is this so hard all of a sudden?

"Shadow do you need a hand sitting up?" Huh wow she was fast or I was slow, nope she was fast. I refuse to admit I was slow.

"Pl-please, this is somehow harder than it used to be."

"That might have something to do with you not having enough energy or strength to move much." Fast at getting coffee and wise.

"I must have a concussion for I did not think of that, I didn't like fall out of my chair and hit my head right?" Yep a light joke will help put me in a better mood and hopefully this fake smile will too.

"There we are and here is your coffee. Careful it is hot."

"Thank you…ah coffee, how I have missed your bitter-sweet smell." I said that out loud didn't I?

Yep the grin on Vanillas face confirms that.

"I meant to think that last part." Yeah she knows I did, mothers must be like totally on the ball or have psychic mind reading powers.

Good luck with getting away with things Cream, your mother will know before the lie even leaves your mouth. Oh damn this coffee is so good, shame they only have these small cups. Four sips and this will be gone, why can't they get in bigger cups?

"You look as if you are enjoying that coffee Shadow, you missed it that much?" Damn straight I have and have come close to screw my logical fasting just for a sip.

"You have no idea but this will be the only one I will have for the time being. I suppose now that I am officially…officially wheelchair bound I should come up with some kind o-of…" Oh great now I am beginning to cry again.

"It will be alright Shadow, you will over come this. How about not thinking of what you now need to do and just enjoy your drink." A plan I will gladly follow right now.

"Y-yeah ok." Not even this coffee is helping now, stupid, stupid tears, stop gathering in my eyes and falling.

I must look so pathetic and weak to Vanilla, I am not the Ultimate Life form any more, I am no one. I am nothing but a weak, broken hedgehog who can't even…

"What did I do to deserve all this?" I-I paid my penance for almost destroying the world, I gave back a lot, did a lot of good, so why?"

"I am supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, able to over come anything, heal any injury so why is this one so different?" Cry it all out Shadow just cry until there is nothing left.

I just really don't care how I look anymore and I am going to let it all out before Sonic gets here. He does not need to see me like this, it will upset him. I don't want him to be upset and once again blame himself. This is not his fault it is my own and I know it. I was the one holding onto hope, I was the one that should have been faster getting to him, I am the one who will suffer because of my stupid dumb brain.

"Why didn't I just stop time then ran over to Sonic? This is Maria all over again and I cannot stand it! why don't I ever take time out to think things through logically?"

"Because you didn't have the time to do that Shads and deep down you know that." Huh? Oh no Sonic is here and he cannot see me in such a state.

Just go away, all of you, just leave me alone please.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sonic, I-I didn't mean to, to disturb your break."

"Don't be, you have done nothing wrong to be sorry for. Let me just take that out of your hands before it gets everywhere ok." Why is he so good to me after everything that has happened?

"I-I tried s-so hard…and, and I still couldn't…" Calm down Shadow get it together, we have been through this already.

"I know babe I know. Come here." Yeah I need this hug, so badly…he smells like bonfire and earth.

"I better get going and please call me if you need anything. I'll come by and visit you when you get home Shadow ok sweetie."

"O-ok and thank you." wow this hug is doing wonders.

"Yeah thanks Vanilla for being here with Shadow. See you soon yeah?"

An hour later…

"Sonic, I think it would be best if you find someone else." Ok now even I don't know where that came from.

"What? No Shadow just no." No matter what I do I always hurt him.

"Think about this Sonic, I am never going to walk again, I am never going to stop being a burden to you." Ok I seriously should just stop right here, he is looking quite pissed with me.

"You were, are, never a burden to me Shadow, how could you think that? How could you say that to me?" Oh boy I am in for it now.

"Not once have I ever thought you were, not once has it ever crossed my mind that life would be simpler without you because it wouldn't. Fact is Shadow I can't live without you and I wont live without you. I love you regardless to the fact you are stuck in that wheelchair. I will never stop loving you and I will never start thinking of leaving you." Wow, I actually have no words right now.

"So please Shadow stop thinking like this, stop convincing yourself I am one step away from ditching your ass and going off with someone else because I wont, I promise I wont." Well done Sonic you are making me cry, you big blue, adorable, dumb hedgehog.

"I…I am sorry."

I want another hug…mind reader or what? Nice and warm and cosy and all mine.

"Just remember Shadow you are not alone and I will be there every step of the way for as long as I shall live." Oooo his breath in my ear makes tingles run down my upper spine, go on do it again.

"Well I can tell you are really enjoying our hug babe, the purring is a dead give away." Yeah there goes the tingles again, wish it would go all the way down and not just stop half way.

"You make me happy so keep whispering in my ear." Do it Sonic or I will change my mood.

"What like this?" Such a damn tease, I want more than a few damn words.

"More I want more, I want you." Wow I sound totally desperate.

"Easy love we are still in the hospital but when we get home then we will have an early night together." Ahh the whispering is so good…man I must seem such a desperate fool to him right now but he isn't complaining so who the hell cares.

 **(Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the update. I am still debating upon whether or not Shadow will heal fully or partly…but of course he will finally begin to feel his legs as the title suggests. Until the next update…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

One week later…

"I still say you went over board on all these hand rails." And I seriously do not think we needed one outside the back door either or the slope leading up to the back door.

Yeah the slope out front is definitely needed but the back entrance I am questioning it. I don't go out back much on my own anyway so yeah totally questioning it.

"Yeah well I feel comfortable that you have them everywhere for just in case." But seriously Sonic you really believe I need three in the kitchen dotted in random places though?

Ok I get the ones in the bathroom, especially around the toilet, and I totally agree the one beside the bed he bolted to the floor is definitely very handy to help me but in the kitchen? What does he think I will be doing in there, wheelchair dancing near the fridge-freezer, the utility cupboard and near the back door?

"I just want to doubly make sure you can move around safely babe and have the aid to be able to hoist yourself up a little to reach things. You have to admit it is a little more easier with them all in now." Why do you always have to make sense with these kind of things?

"Yeah ok I do agree, we probably should have had them installed much earlier, but stil.l What is the purpose for the long rail on the wall in the hallway?" This was puzzling me since there isn't any issues in the hallway for me.

"So you can reach your coat when you need it and hold onto it when you bend down to grab your shoes and put them on." Ah I did not think of that.

"Right, point taken. Forget I said anything." Man do I feel like an idiot right now for not realising that.

"The one in the…"

"Ok, ok I get it, they are all needed for some reason or another. Subject change when is my new wheelchair coming anyway?" Yeah you and Tails promised me a high tech wheelchair with gadgets and gizmos and a slimmer design too. This bulky thing still causes me issues with doorways…or am I just a bad driver? No it's the chair for sure.

"Well Tails is still working on it but he should be finished in a few days hopefully. Lucky for you, you get to be the test subject." Oh goody, I cannot wait and wipe that damn amused grin off your face or I will have Tails make you into the test subject.

"Cheer up babe and drink your coffee, it is almost time to leave." I still never agreed to this outing Sonic and I will make a fuss.

"What is so great about the mall anyway?" Yeah Sonic I thought you hated going to the mall.

"Well we need to go and shop for a few more things that will help you out more. You have to come so you can have an input since it is for you." Ok but I thought we had everything now.

"How about you go and I stay here to test out all these new rails. I'll even type up a huge report for you to read later, how does that sound?" I will and you know it Sonic so please just say yes so I am in this lovely safe environment where no one will see me.

"Shadow you haven't left this house since you came home from the hospital and you are coming with me." Ooo getting all dominant on me, can't say I am not enjoying the tone and expressions.

"And what would you do if I, lets say, grab the rail in the hallway and refuse to let go?" Not a bad plan actually.

"You wont because if you dare to do that then I will bed bound you and take your chair away. Insert a catheter and put one of those nappies on ya, how does that sound love?" He wouldn't dare, he knows damn well I don't like any of that. It is bad enough I have to wear one of those stupid incontinent nappies when out which is why I choose to stay at home.

"You can glare at me all you like babe and yep I will do that. So hurry up and drink your coffee or I'm putting it in a portable flask and you drink it on the way. We also need to put you in your joggers too, more of a reason to hurry up. So what will it be babe, being bed bound or coming out with no fussing?" I hate you sometimes, I will damn well drink my coffee at home and I will take my time in doing so.

"You are diabolical and you know my answer." Totally unfair and I don't care if i am all pouty now, I want to stay home.

"Yeah I love you to babe. Now hurry up or the mall we be extra crowed by the time we get there."

On second thought maybe having my coffee on the go isn't such a bad idea…

Half an hour later…

"I want to go home." Take me home Sonic I do not like the staring I am getting in this chaos forsaken mall and I also think I had an accident too. It is a little squishy under my blanket.

"Shadow we only just got here and of course people are going to look our way, they always have." Just because I cannot see you doesn't mean I don't know you are finding all this funny, I can practically hear your grin in your happy little voice.

"Fine if I cannot go home then at least walk a little faster." You are going slow on purpose hedgehog.

"No can do Shads, I wouldn't want to lose control and have you flying forward out of my hands." You are just loving this far too much.

"Or is this your way of having me out of the house longer?" Yeah I know you Sonic and this sounds more logical than your little excuse.

"Ok you got me, being cooped up indoors is not good for you babe. We wouldn't want a relapse now would we." Curse you Sonic and I didn't have a damn relapse, I just got a little emotional the other day, that is all.

"Where is this place anyway?" Might as well change the subject and except my fate in being here.

"On the upper level, just need to get to the right lift." Excuse me?

"So this disability store is on an upper level. They are aware that most of their customers are either wheelchair bound or have trouble with moving without an aid right?" They should move location to the ground floor so it is easier for people to get to.

"Huh you have a good point Shads but there are lifts in this place and moving stairs so I guess they don't see a problem with others getting to them." Right, more like they are purposely trying to make it a little harder for others.

Oh good the right lift to go up in and no one is there waiting for it, bonus. But people could be exiting it when it comes down which means more looks my way, how wonderful.

"How about a smoothie when we are done?" No I want to go home and I will be calling for the lift so back off.

"Ok you press the button babe." Yeah that's right I will.

"You do know you only need to press it the once right and not multiple time?" Oh shut up and let me have my fun.

"I am aware, I am not a child." Don't even bother Sonic.

"Could have fooled me love, only a child would keep pressing the button to call the lift down. How about only pressing our floor instead of all of them when we get inside ok." You bothered and now I am totally not talking to you.

"Aw is Mr Grumpy upset with me?" Shut up Sonic.

Finally the lift is here and people are coming out. Stop looking at me damn it. Yes I am in a wheelchair big deal, do you all really need a reminder of why I am? Do I need to get Amy to explain?

"Ahh Sonic you did that on purpose!" You sly little annoying hedgehog, why did you almost tip me over?

"Well how else am I going to get you to stop giving me the silent treatment love. Besides I am only messing about, I had total control and would never just let you fall." Again I need a seatbelt when Sonic is pushing me around, maybe a crash helmet too oh and padding, lots of padding.

"Top floor babe and only top floor." Shut up and quit laughing.

"I would if you could move me closer to the damn buttons Sonic." This is not a good morning so far.

"Well I am not stopping you from getting closer to them but you better hurry up. The doors are closing and the lift will either stay here or move to a floor we do not need." Cocky little shit, this was your plan all along.

Well two can play at this game or not, I don't exactly have a lot of space to remover about. This is going to take too long and Sonic is right, damn him.

"I can't." Just press the button and stop looking at me with amusement.

"What was that babe? Couldn't quite here you, speak up please." Mocking me will only be bad for you.

"I don't have enough space in here to move this stupid chair to get closer and you damn well know that. So just press the button so we can get out of this stupidly small lift, please." Yes Sonic you have pissed me off further now.

"Ok calm down love, I'm sorry. Just thought you might want to do some things for yourself while we are out." Really and why don't I believe you?

"Fine then I want to push myself to the store we are going in." Ha take that.

"Great and as soon as those doors open you are in control of your chair." I am now having a bad feeling about this decision, his overly cheerful tone and smile is a clear sign.

But I cannot back down now, I cannot give him the satisfaction of winning this. The doors pin and I watch them slowly open but can I really make it out without getting a little stuck where the little gap is?

"Better hurry up babe or the doors will close and you will end up someplace else." Yeah I bet you would just love that wouldn't you?

Ok I can do this, just take it easy and do light forward pushes on the wheels. Damn it that stupid gap, going over it is a little tougher than I first thought.

"Need help?" No I can do this.

Yes, the front wheels are over it and now the back are approaching it. Ha I did it, take that Sonic. Yeah ok I admit it was a little bumpy going over the gap but I did it.

"Ok this way and try to avoid running people over, we don't have insurance for ya." Sonic don't give me ideas and maybe you should get some out for right now I really feel like running you over.

Sonic slow down a little please, I am not used to pushing myself in a busy place. In fact I haven't pushed myself for this long before. My arms are getting tired but I can't stop or I will lose Sonic and he is the one who knows where we are going.

"Keep up babe!" Shut up, I swear you are seriously enjoying me struggling right now.

I bet you knew I would which is probably the reason why you didn't protest me pushing myself. Smart in a way but also very cruel. Damn I love you more right now, tough love is exactly what I need to become a little more independent.

"Almost there Shads, you are doing very well!" Yeah and me doing well is me falling behind?

And yeah don't patronise me either, I am not a child. I am over fifty years old damn it and I want to be…actually no I don't want to be treated as such. That will not be a good thing since I am almost sixty, well in a couple of years I will be. From what I know, that is considered old and old people are somewhat frail which means Sonic will up the babying on me.

"Damn it I am slowing down." I should really keep my mind on moving rather than thinking upon other things for the moment.

"You sure you don't want me to take over?" Oh great he had to pause in his walking so I could catch him up. No need to look at me with concern my love I can do this.

"N-no it's fine, we are almost there right?" I am really hating the fact I sound out of breath.

"I know you are like totally proud but maybe I have pushed you a little too far." Here comes the guilty look and tone.

"I am fine but if it makes you feel better than please take over. I simply just need to do more of those arm exercises and not avoid them every day." Oh crap I have dropped myself in a very dark hole now.

"You are what now babe?" Shit, he doesn't look happy now.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Say lets get to this store so we can get those smoothies quicker yeah?" Distract and smile Shadow, keep smiling at him innocently and he will forget that little slip up.

"Sounds like a plan love." Thank chaos I am saved and we are once again on the move.

"Oh and by the way when we get home you are doing those exercises in front of me so I know you haven't skipped out on them today." Crap but I am glad he chose to bend forward and whisper that in my ear, I do not need others listening in and finding out I avoid such things. Don't want them thinking I am giving up this battle and relying on those around me too much.

"But why, I practically did the exercise a moment ago?" Why punish me further?

"Sonic has spoken babe and here we are." Speaking in third person isn't cool Sonic, it just makes you sound stupid.

Automatic doors are my favourite kind of door and the wider they are the better they are. This place seems nice and spacious too, even Sonic can't possibly bump me into anything in here. Then again if he really wanted to he could but I don't think he does.

"Ok I am parking you here, why don't you have a little look at the grabbing sticks. You did after all break yours and need another one. I'll be back soon, I need to speak to the owner of the store." Oh yeah I forgot I broke that stick.

"Don't be too long you might get a ticket, I don't exactly have a disability sticker ya know!" Yeah see I can still joke about and make him laugh, I do love his laugh.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things will pick up soon and Eggman will make an appearance too, well at some point. He is still in the planning stage and isn't done yet so yeah. Until the next update…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Finally we are back home and I get to test out my new grabber too. Now what can I grab?

"Say Shads I'm going to wheel you into the bathroom ok so we can change ya. Yes I know you don't like it but the quicker we get this over with the happier you will be." I may not be able to feel the wet dampness of this nappy thing but I sure know I have used it, I did after all drink coffee and a smoothie not that long ago.

"Fine, then I am testing out my new grabber." I am so not looking forward to this change and you can really hear it in my voice.

This is what I get for consuming things I suppose, why did I have to agree to do this? Yeah ok to start with I didn't because I was so sure my body would heal but now it wont ever heal I do not see why I now all of a sudden need to eat and drink. It is embarrassing and can just all be avoided by just surviving solely on my chaos energy.

Oh yeah now I remember, it is to ensure I cannot do a stupid thing by draining all of my energy. If I am getting energy from a different source then it will be more harder to basically kill myself. Well I promised Sonic I will consume food and drink so I cannot break that. If it means I will have to put up with these embarrassing changing times then so be it.

"Ok here we are lets park you by the toilet so you can move to sit on it then I need to get you a new pad for just in case we can't get you on that toilet on time later." Yeah it sucks that we still cannot time it right.

Some times we are successful and other times we are not. What I don't particular like is the fact I need to sit on this toilet for fifteen minutes before we are sure nothing is going to happen or I am completely finished. I would do anything to have back that control.

"Maybe while he is gone I can try and get this thing off. I'm sitting on the toilet now and have a rail right next to me so what is the harm?"

It's trickier than it looks…ok I am such a dumb ass, you tear the sides then slip it off.

"Shit." Literally shit right now, I swear I was not due for a bowel movement until much later.

Chaos it's all over the place I am sure of it, how was this not smelt? Well it smells now and…you just had to walk in at this very moment didn't you Sonic.

"Don't even say a word." I am warning you Sonic not a single snigger, crack a joke or look amused at this.

"Hey relax babe, I wont say a single word about this. This is technically my fault for making you promise to eat. I'll run a bath so you are as clean as clean can be." Not helping and I don't want to bath in my own waste…

It's been an hour since that embarrassing moment in the bathroom and I have yet to say a single word or look at Sonic in the eyes. I just know he is dying to say some kind of joke or laugh a little. Yeah ok I am sulking and maybe a little bored as I sit on the sofa. I just need to get used to the whole soiling myself thing, this must be how a baby feels.

"Cheer up babe, it's all over with now." I don't care if it is all over with now.

"At least say something so I know you are listening to me." No so go away and leave me to sulk.

"Say how about you try out your new grabbing stick, what do you say babe?" Leave me alone that is what I say.

"Come on Shadow, I am trying here. At least reply to me."

I move my head slightly to look at him and he kind of looks like a sad little puppy wanting love and attention.

"I don't want to talk right now." And that is the nicest way I can say that.

"Ha! But you did talk to me so technically you do want to speak." What?

"Your logic is so strange." Yeah you get the eye roll and dry tone, deal with it.

"Well that may be but now I know you are listening to me. So, want to test out your grabber and make sure it is worthy to be your tool?" You can put on that cheerful tone and make out the grabber is the best invention in the world but I don't feel like it.

"Stop waving it in my face Faker, I don't want to!" I swatted his hand holding the grabber and it knocks out of his hand and flew across the room.

To be fare I did not mean to be that rough.

"Fine whatever, I was only trying to cheer you up but if you want to sit here and sulk then go ahead. I'm going out for a run." I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.

I cringed when I hear the door slam shut, I feel so alone when the sound of a sonic boom hit my ears. Why am I so damn stubborn and grumpy? He was only trying to make me happy and forget about earlier. I look at the grabber all away across the room and sigh.

"I'm sorry." I really am Sonic, it's just so different now and things have changed far too quickly for my liking.

I can feel tears filling my eyes then soon felt them falling. I cover my face with my hands and just sit here sobbing, feeling sorry for myself. I don't know how much time passed as I sit here crying in my hands but it must have been a while for now I can feel arms gently wrapping around me and pulling me into a hug. I uncover my eyes and hug back while looking up into Sonics soft eyes.

"Listen Shads, I know things are more harder and different but it will seem manageable soon ok. I cannot imagine what it is like to be in your position but I am trying to make the best of it, trying to keep you happy and stop you from thinking too much about it." That's it make me cry some more by your caring ways.

"I-I'm sorry." I really am Sonic, truly very sorry.

"I know babe." I burry my face into his chest and just let all my emotions out, hugging him a little tighter in the process.

I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head and stroke through my quills softly and repeatedly, this was definitely helping me.

"That's it love don't hold anything back, you will feel much better after all this." Oh I plan to and I will make it up to you later for my uncalled for behaviour too.

I have finally stopped crying but now I am feeling so drained, why does expressing some emotions make you feel sleepy? I have yet to break the hug and I don't think Sonic is all that ready to either. We have however moved a little so we are a little more comfortable in our embrace. If it wasn't for my dead numb legs I would have curled them up like Sonic has and really snuggled into his nice warm body.

"You should take a nap love, you keep yarning." That sounds like a very good idea.

I nod in agreement and slowly close my eyes. I felt a kiss on my head then faintly feel Sonic moving to lay me down. I can just about feel the weight of my knitted blanket as Sonic drapes it over me as I really start to drift off…

Some time later…

"Yeah ok I will be there in a flash…" What who's talking?

"Na Shads is fine, I'll wake him up before I leave…" Sonic, is that Sonic talking and to whom?

That's it I am opening my eyes and sitting up. Oh he is on the phone talking but again to who?

"Yeah I am sure he will be fine and besides Rouge is out of town on a mission, Vanilla is on a vacation with Cream, Amy you and Knuckles are all there is to stop him. So really there is no one to stay with Shadow while we are away fighting Egghead."

So the Dr has finally decided to make a scene after months of being quiet. That only means he has something big and shiny to break, wish I could come along and break something. It will definitely help get some pent up frustration out.

"No, no offence to GUN but I don't trust them. Towers may seem like he is cool with Shadow now but I still believe he would do something at any given opportunity. Especially now Shadow can't just run off or properly defend himself." Sonic has a point there, I have never fully trusted Towers either.

"I'll be fine my love you go off and kick butt." I call over to him with an assuring smile, watching him turn around and look back at me with the phone to his ear.

"You sure, we can find someone to come check in on you or stay with you." Seriously he should know by now the Dr doesn't know where we live.

"Go or I will throw something at you to make you leave." Yeah you know I would.

"Ok and Shads, Tails says hi and the chair is almost finished." So I will have my awesome super cool wheelchair soon, best news so far today.

"Hi back and you better get going." For some reason that news about my chair has really put me in a good mood, that or it was the nap.

"Ok Tails, see you soon, bye."

"You do remember he doesn't know where we live therefore he cannot send his toys to come here?" You roll those eyes all you want, it just means I am right and you don't like that fact.

"And you woke up in a very happy mood babe." I did didn't I.

"Waking up to the sound of your voice, regardless of the tone, always makes me happy." Yeah that got him to smile back.

"I'll just make sure you have everything you need for when I am gone. I shouldn't be too long, three days is usually the time spam when it comes to Egghead." You better take pictures for me since I am stuck being left behind for the time being.

"Sure I can survive that long by myself, don't you worry about a single thing." Yeah you might want to move my wheels near me, thank you.

Ok while he is off doing whatever for me I'm getting into my chair. I have to say I have gotten much more better when moving closer to an edge and lifting myself up and into my chair. Now I am in my chair I can move about wherever I like, oh before I do I need my blanket so I cannot see this thing on me for accidents. There all set and off I go.

"Whoa careful love." Yeah well you shouldn't be rushing back in here now should you then you wouldn't have been almost ran over.

"Ok there are clean nappy pads in the bathroom in the small cupboard under the sink, I have lowered the bed so you can get in quicker, the back door is locked as well as all the windows. I also don't want you to use the hobs on the cooker, I don't want you to burn yourself or spill anything when lifting pots full of hot water or soup. Use the railings please for I do not want to come back to you on the floor again. I also want you to do those arm exercises and yes I will send you a picture of the robot I will be breaking. Please, please don't do anything too extreme and call me or one of the guys if you need us." Oh just go already before Tails starts to worry about your lateness.

"Ok Sonic and don't get distracted, it isn't over until the fat man is long gone and all his robots are sparking in pieces." Yeah I say this every time he has to go off fighting the Dr, it is becoming our thing.

"Promise and love you." Now I am content.

"Love you too and when you get back we should celebrate your victory together." Yeah the wink gave my suggestion a whole new meaning of celebration and he got it, I want sex when he gets home.

"I am so up for that." I know you are now give me a kiss.

When our kiss broke, well more like when I let him go so he could stand up straight, I watch him smile at me, turn then walk away. I hear the door close softly which means I am officially all alone. At least he didn't lock me in so I must remember to lock it before bed.

"Ok here we are once again, all alone with just me myself and I…we need a pet." Maybe when Sonic gets back I can suggest it, he might agree.

"Hold up will Sonic need the emerald I still have in my quills?" I reach out and rummage carefully through them.

"He took it while I was asleep! Why the sneak little, still very adorable, runt." He seriously doesn't need to do that then again it's not like I would give it to him straight away and I would make him beg for it. Saves time if he just takes it without my knowledge I suppose.

 **(Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the story so far by a simple review. Hope you are still enjoying the story and until next update…)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ok, ok recap. I had supper that was very tasty, sat up with a book for a couple of hours and went to bed after changing…so how the hell did I end up waking up on this table in a room made of metal? Shadow you need to just calm down, this is probably some screwed up nightmare made by your anxieties of being alone for three and a bit days. Yeah that has to be it, I will simply wake up any minute now and find myself in my nice cosy bed.

"Ah Shadow it is good to see you are finally awake." Or not and the Dr found a way to me and kidnapped me.

"Really and what is so good about it? This room isn't all that appealing to me and you could do better." I don't want an answer so just get to the reason why you kidnapped me.

"You are probably wondering why I have taken you from your home and strapped you down on a table in the middle of this room. I have a very good reason and I am sure even you could appreciate a well thought out plan." I swear he loves the sound of his voice.

"Clearly you either plan to use me as a hostage or you want to do something to me. I of course do not care for whatever the reason, it will not go accordingly." That's it just put up a front, act like you are not concerned and just play along with a bored uninterested expression, nailed it.

"Actually using you as hostage does sound tempting so I will also do that. Sonic will surrender if he believes you are in danger. The true reason I have brought you here is so I can make sure you will never get back up. I would rather have one spiky pest than two so eliminating you from the equation is worth all the diamonds in the world." Yeah he really loves his voice, so sad really.

"You know all I heard was bla, bla, bla…oh and for the record you are wasting your damn time. I am permanently paralysed and showing no signs in healing. Go take a look at my hospital records if you don't believe me." So much for being a genius, even Sonic would know to check things out and do some research before making a move, heck Knuckles would and that really is saying something since he does tend to just run head in without thinking…Sonic does to so again it says something about them both.

"Say what? Are you telling me I have done all of this for no apparent reason? I have kidnapped you, sent your boyfriend and friends on a wild goose chase with a rushed-and-quickly-put-together robot to get you alone, only to find out you are never going to heal and walk again?" Yeah way to rub it in Dr, I so appreciate it greatly.

"Like I said you should have done your homework then no time would have been wasted. I would still be at home struggling with my new life and you could be planning something better to fail at." See totally not worried…ish.

Sonic will realise that he was tricked, find me gone and come get me. He will kick the Drs butt back into hiding, take me home and then we can get cosy with each other like planned.

"Well I might as well do what I planned to do, I did after all go through a lot of trouble setting all this up and modifying this old electroshock machine." Huh he is still going to go through with this?

Oh dear sweet Maria he wouldn't, surly he wouldn't hook me up to that thing and shock me non-stop? Ok I take it back, I am totally shitting myself now maybe even literally. Oh no he is approaching me while wheeling that thing, Sonic help me, I don't wanna get shocked, I don't think I would survive without there being some kind of damage to my head.

"No stop putting that over my head…this is pointless don't you see? W-why waste all this time and effort, hey don't turn the machine on, I am talking to you!" It is no use the stupid fat human wont listen to me.

"Before I press this button I think you need to know that I fixed up the machine so it will send ten thousand volts into your body. You will feel pain, you will feel burning and you will end up a mess…in more ways than one too." Oh shit this is the end of my life for sure, not even I can stand that many volts for so long and still come out unaffected by it.

"Anything to say before you go mushy in the head?" Mock all you want, I will not give you the satisfaction in intimidating me and scaring me.

"Yeah I do actually, Gerald will not be proud of you for what you are doing to his son." Yeah that hit home didn't it Dr and I probably should of kept that to myself.

"You will regret saying that." And here it comes, like in slow motion and…

"AHHHH!" Oh shit the pain, make it stop.

"That's right Shadow scream!" Shut up and stop this insanity, I have never done anything this bad to you.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" I am reduced to begging already? Don't care, hurts too much.

"Nope sorry cannot hear you, scream louder, beg more, hoo, hoo, hoo." His voice is barely a whisper to me but I know he is shouting over my cries and the eclectic sounds.

It feels like it is getting worse and he has upped the voltage or something, I am even starting to smell burning. Am I being cooked from the inside out? I hope not.

"STOP IT, I CAN'T…I CAN'T, TAKE MUCH…." It's so painful and I seriously cannot believe I am giving him what he wants, this must be screwing up my brain, I can feel it.

This is worse than what Black Doom did to my head all those years ago, worse than getting shot at and a bullet embedded into my body while having it dug out with no pain relief, worse than that buzz saw slicing through my lower back before all went numb…No more please no more…

Laughing I can faintly hear laughing as I suffer this shocking pain, my head feels numb, my body…my body I can feel jerking from the electricity, it too going numb…how long am I to suffer this, how long until the Dr has had his fun? I can barely let out any cries as my throat feels like it has been burned raw, I feel hot in places and numb in others…when is this going to end?

The room is spinning and dimming out, almost dark now, am I dying? Am I falling unconscious? Will I ever see Sonic again? I…I…hope…I hope…so…

Sometime later…

Beeping, I can hear beeping. Why can I hear beeping? Oh no everything is dark, I cannot see…I can be really dumb at times, my eyes are closed. Ok open them slowly, you do not know what awaits you. Huh not the Dr's little metal room but someplace nice and clean, fresh with disinfectant and…no wait I am in a hospital. Yes I am saved, thank you Sonic, I knew you would come.

"Shadow." Yes and he is here too, walking in and looking...worried? why, I am fine aren't I?

"S-Sonic." Wow my voice sounds very rough and croaky, must be from all that electricity.

"Try not to talk babe, you took on a lot of electricity for a long time. When we found you I wasn't even sure you were still alive after Eggman said what he did to you. Knuckles was the one who got you out as I took on Egghead with Tails. You looked dead in his arms love, you were lifeless and lump. I thought, I thought you were gone." Oh Sonic please do not cry, you will set me off and we will both end up crying.

That's it, take a deep calm breath to calm down. After all I am alive and still here with you. It is nice to know I am able to heal the rest of my body, I know there is nothing wrong there at least.

"You were unconscious for five days and had all kinds of tests done, mostly on your brain, spine and nerves. Good news is you are not in any way brain damaged or have further damage to your spine and nerves down there. The bad news, and I know you are seriously not going to like this, the electricity kind of burned your fur and you have bald patches dotted over your body. Your chest fluff will grow back, the Doctors here say it will so don't freak out."

WHAT?

"Knew you wouldn't want to hear that." Oh so I look pissed? I am outraged.

Damn right Sonic this is the worse possible outcome to all of this ordeal. My precious chest fur is…oh he is not kidding, it's not there anymore. That's it, life is over and there is no point in continuing any longer.

"It will grow back love, it will just take a week or two that's all." I refuse to leave the house until it is back with all of its manly glory.

"Why?" And cue the tears.

"Shadow don't cry, it will be ok." Shut up and let me cry damn it.

"This is, is so unfair. Out of all the things to happen this had to happen." I am such a child or a girl…a girl-child….keeping that name to self.

"You really shouldn't talk so much…ok ok no need to give me the glare, man even when you are crying while glaring it is scary looking. Just stick to a whisper babe." Good still got that and yes whispering will stop my throat from hurting, good call.

"I want to go home, go to bed and stay there until my fur is back." Don't care if I am being dramatic. Fur to Mobians is like clothes to humans, without it you are like naked and showing the world everything.

"You know I do have some more good news for you, it will make you feel better." Yeah the only thing that could possibly put a smile on my face and stop my tears is everything going back to the way it was before I was immobile.

"There is nothing that could possible…" Hey don't go putting your finger on my lips to shush me.

"I think this will…it is almost dinner time here and they are serving steak pie with a side of chips followed by a nice helping of cherry crumble accompanied with either custard or a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Ok I retract my statement that has made me smile, faintly but I am smiling.

That's right move you finger away so I can talk again.

"Custard and lots of it." What I like my custard, don't give me that amused grin Sonic, you know I love me some custard on my puddings…well hot puddings…well cake and pie like puddings.

"I'll have a word or two with the cook." Yes things are looking up now…well until my custard is gone and I get thrown back into reality…not going to think about it.

An hour later…

So good, this custard just melts on your tongue and just…so, so good.

"See I told you this good news will make you very happy." Agreed I am very happy right now.

"What, you think it's the custard that is making me happy?" It is, it very much is but you being here is too.

"Yep." So proud you look for figuring that out, but you are only half right.

"It is not the only thing that has put a smile on my face Sonic." And now for another spoonful…So good.

"Yeah you love cherries too." True, this is true.

"You being here with me is making me happy. The custard and cherries are simply a bonus." A damn good bonus.

"Is that so, well maybe when you get the all clear to leave we could share cherries and custard together." Wow how does he do that? How is it that he can turn any item into a hot sexy thing? I suppose the seductive look he is giving me, and the smooth yet slightly deep tone, helps in the equation of sexy food talk.

"Yeah and will there be spoons involved?" No I just can't do it without wanting to just laugh at how silly this is sounding.

"Oh I plan to spoon ya babe." Shit, I want him now, such a damn tease with his whispery deep voice and his half lidded sexy look. I bet I am not allowed to go home for days and he is making promises like this to me now. I want him close right now regardless if I have no major benefits from it apart from seeing his goofy dazed expressions.

"I…have nothing to add and, I really hope I get to leave tonight. It feels like weeks since we were that close." Please oh mighty chaos above, please allow me to go home tonight so I can have some very nice sex with my boyfriend.

I don't even care that I cannot feel him inside of me I just want to be that close to him, to have him above me and give me tender sweet kisses and touches where I can feel it. An orgasm would be nice too but I know that is probably asked too much. I do miss that feeling too but I am ok with what I am able to do. I'm just glad sex is still doable and Sonic is careful enough to not break my legs or something when he is working down there. Not that it really matters and it is not like I can feel anything if he had before.

"Are you ok babe, you have gone quiet?" I have, damn once again got lost in my thoughts.

"I was just wondering if it would be possible to try different positions." That is a lie but now I am wondering so it is not, lie loophole.

"We could experiment and see what works and what doesn't." Ha now I have him thinking about it.

"First I need out of here, go talk to the Doctor and tell him I am fine." Yes the quicker we get home the faster we can experiment.

 **(Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far. So no further damage and no changes to Shadows situation…or was there? All that high voltage, raw electricity could have done something…Anyway until the next update…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Was is really necessary for me to spend three days here?" I complained as Sonic began to wheel me out of the lift to get the hell out of this hospital.

"I'm no Doctor babe so if they said you had to then you had to." You seem a little different Sonic, almost giddy for some reason.

"I suppose but I am glad I'm finally going home." Yes my home where it isn't all that safe anymore, we need to up our security now the Dr can find us easily.

"Oh we are not going home just yet Shads and I'm not telling you were we are going, it's a surprise." Yeah he's giddy about something, but what?

"A surprise, it better be a damn good one in order to delay going home." I don't particularly like surprises Sonic so it better be worth my time.

"Trust me babe you are totally going to love this one." Someone seems over confident at ten thirty in the morning.

Huh looks like the rain might just miss us, those clouds don't seem like they want to burst and drench us all. Good for I do not enjoy getting wet while stuck in this...this thing for the rest of my life.

"Ok you have a choice to make love. Either you grip on tight and I run us there or we go the slow boring way by walking." Shame your happy excited tone you used on option one wasn't enough to convince me to take it. Option two however, I like along with your torturous bored tone you used, revenge for teasing me, option two it is.

"Options one, got it love. Hold on tight!" Wait what?

"Hey I didn't even...ahh Sonic option two, option two!" Damn that hedgehog why did he bother to ask me if he's going to run fast there while pushing me for?

You would think I would have somehow grown used to this kind of transport by now.

"Ahhh uprooted root!" Holy chaos he is going to ram it with me.

"No, no, no I don't want to..." You bastard.

"Man Shads, like I would actually run over that with ya." Yeah laugh it up Faker, you just laugh it up and get going.

I will get you back, don't know how and I don't know when but I will get you back. Yeah just need to think of something that will not be too much effort with being in this chair.

"You've gone quiet love, what's on your mind?"

"Shut up and drive. I'm plotting." Don't care if I sound sulky right now, I'm not happy with his stupid stunts.

"Plotting? Nothing good for me I bet." Yeah just keep laughing and no it won't be good for you.

"Almost there then you will be super surprised that you will forget all about plotting your revenge on me." Doubt that, I won't forget my love and you will be begging for me to stop.

Just got to...we are going to Tails' place? Why?

"And here we are!" Do you have to shout so loudly but at least he slowed down then stopped instead of just stopping at the speed he was driving me in.

"Yep like I said here we are!"

"Sonic you seriously need to stop shouting." I am not a fool Sonic, I know that is clearly some cue for something to happen.

"Shouting, who is shouting love!"

"You are!" Yeah two can shout at this stupid game.

"Now you're the one...oh look who it is Shads." Huh say what?

I looked around until my eyes landed on my old team approaching us from coming round the corner of Tails' home. Clearly having taken the back entrance to leave or the side garage out of our viewing. Ok I admit this is a nice surprise, haven't seen Rouge and Omega together for a while. It's almost like a reunion, almost.

"Comrade Shadow, you are looking less defected and more stable from what I was told three days ago." That's Omega for you, such a robot at times.

"Yeah thanks Omega for sharing such a beautifully worded description of what my current condition is in." I half mean that regardless of the sarcasm ok.

"What he means to say hun is, you are looking better and we are glad you are ok." Rouge correcting Omega...things don't ever change and I am so thankful for that.

"I figured as much so where's Tails?" Yeah where is that fox?

"Hey I'll go and look for him while you have a catch up with you team mates." Sonic they were my team mates.

"We will have bonding and conversing of words." There is definitely something not right here, Omega seems off.

"Yeah like Omega says love, do some bonding and whatnot...yo Tails where you at!" Yeah if you say so.

"Ok now that my ever loving boyfriend has gone, tell me what is going on. Omega looks as if he's about to explode or something." I don't think I have ever seen Omega look excited but I would imagine this is what it would look like. He's almost shaking like a child high on sugar or like Sonic hyped on too much caffeine.

"Don't mind Omega hun, he's coming to terms with a new software programming." Rouge that was a terrible lie even for you and you are like the queen of lies.

"Right, sure." Do you really think I am a fool? My brain is still all very much there ok.

"What is really going on here?" And give me a straight answer this time.

"Well why don't you look and see hun." Say what?

I watch them step to the side and I have to say I am in total surprise right now.

"Is that what I think it is?" Oh my God that new chair is so...awesome.

"Yep I finished it yesterday afternoon. It's electric and has a basic steering system. You just use this joystick to move in the direction you want to go. It's slim design means you will fit perfectly in the seat and feel secure enough for going fast in." Tails you have definitely out done yourself, wait going fast in?

"Going fast, how fast does it go?" I am so going over there right now and having a better look.

"Well it can reach up to forty miles per hour but if you press the boost button you can go up to sixty. I didn't want it to go too fast just in case you need to make an emergency stop." You can say it Tails, you don't want me to end up worse if I crash.

"Great and what do some of the other buttons do?" I so badly just want to press them to find out but that could be a bad idea. Well depending what they do.

"The blue one is boost and if you press it jet boosters activate and launch you in the directions you want to go. The yellow one opens up a rocket launcher on both sides with four rockets at the ready to be fired. They automatically lock onto a moving target then you press the red button that fires them. You don't have to worry about accidentally hitting someone for it can detect what is the threat and who is a bystander. The green one opens up the covers on the wheels and your hand guns are there for you to grab, there are also bullets for reloading. Lastly that small grey one on the end of the left armrest slides out a cup holder for your coffee, I figured since you are drinking again that that will be handy." Oh my God.

"I have a rocket launcher system, seriously. I so need to give all this a test run." I am never getting out of this chair I swear I will never leave this chair.

"How about you sit in it and try it out." Sonic I'm way ahead of you on that one.

"Just try and stop me." Ok just need to get on without anyone feeling the need to help me.

"Whoa hey I can do it!" Sonic you are so getting a rocket up your ass now.

"I'm saving you time and energy babe."

"Sure you are and be careful, I'm fragile." Yeah don't look so shocked and yeah I did just say that.

"Joke all you want love because we both know how true that statement really is." Oh he did not just add to the reasons why I should torture his ass.

Hold up I have the perfect way to get my revenge now.

"So how does it feel? Oh sorry bad choice of words." Relax yourself Tails, I am not offended.

"Well can't say if the seat feels comfortable but I fit pretty snug and very secure so I won't feel like I'm about to go flying out of it. My legs seem to look secure so they won't be much of a bother, well more of a bother than they already are. All in all I am loving this chair so thank you for making it awesome." Oh I am going to have so much fun in this chair.

"I'm glad you like it and one more thing I forgot to mention that I'm sure you will like a lot. If you flip this small side lever up, holding it up, then it will raise you to a hight of up to fifty centimetres. Holding it in the down setting will lower you back down." I swear Tails you have thought of everything.

"Sweet now I can reach things high up." Which means I can do things I can't normally do like cook on the back burners and reach things in the fridge I couldn't reach when in that other useless and totally dull chair.

"Shadow, I am so jealous right now." Huh?

"Omega can you even feel jealousy?" The last I checked robots can't feel emotions, well Omega can't feel emotions but can express some.

"No but if I can feel jealousy then I would say it is akin to what I am experiencing right now." So that's a yes then Omega?

Anyway time for my revenge on my lovable boyfriend for teasing me for three damn days and for pulling that stunt a moment ago.

"Say Sonic my love mind standing over by that far tree please." Aw he looks confused maybe I should give him some bogus lie to get him to comply.

"I would like to see if I can get to you with no problems." Yeah that should make him do it.

"Yeah sure thing babe." Yes that right, that tree right over there.

"Ok now just stand still and don't move!" And yellow button pressed and finger hovering over the red just to scare the shit out of him.

"Oh my chaos Shadow wait!" That's right my love feel the fear of the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Shadow don't!" Rouge why are you getting concerned for, I'm not really going to press the button.

"Maybe a rocket launcher was going a bit too far." Yeah Tails but it's a damn good idea.

"Oh relax yourself, like I would really press it." Man people around here really need to lighten up and take a joke.

"And that's enough of that hun." Hey hands of my button Rouge, I wanted to press the yellow one to call back the rockets.

"Ok now I mean it when I say I'm going to move towards you!" Right, I wonder if this thing is on?

Yes it's on and damn too fast to start with.

"Looking a bit dodgy over there love!"

"You want me to get the rockets back out and actually fire them!" He is seriously asking for it.

I think I have the hang of this speed thing now, it's very sensitive to the touch. I'll have to make a note of that and maybe do some practicing before I try out the boosters.

"Doing good Shadow!" You expected anything less from me Rouge, you know I am a very fast learner.

"Launch the rockets!" Trust Omega to want me to fire the rockets, then again I am too curious to how good they work.

There made it, that's right Sonic look proud of my achievements.

"But now can you turn around and get back to our friends?"

"Just you wait until we are home you cocky little bitch. I'm still annoyed with you for getting me all worked up knowing we can't do that in the hospital." Yeah thought I'll forget didn't you well you are in for it big time.

"Or how about when we get home we go to our bedroom and have some fun." That could work too and stop getting all seductive with me in front of our friends.

"How about we do both, now get over there and watch me own this chair with my awesome skills."

Now that he's gone I can start turning around and moving back to my starting point. Backwards first, ok done that enough so I have room to turn. Forwards and turn at the same time...say this isn't all that hard to do, it's like driving a car or something.

"I have to say it really doesn't take you long to get the hang of something new Shadow." Yes Tails that's because I am the Ultimate Lifeform and can do anything.

"Wait for it, he's going to say something about being the Ultimate Lifeform and can do anything." You think you know me so well huh Sonic. Well for your information I wasn't going to, I thought it instead.

"Actually no I wasn't but that statement is true." And with an innocent smile at Sonic I think I sold that pretty good, don't let the truth hurt you now my love.

"Fire the rockets at something Shadow." Again with the rockets, seriously Omega you really have a destructive problem.

"There isn't a threat or an obstacle in the way for the rockets to shoot at. They will only fire when say Eggmans robots attack or the path is blocked with something too big to go around or someone shoots at Shadow." Tails I think you just gave Omega an idea that I seriously do not feel comfortable with.

"Don't do it Omega, don't you dare shoot at Shadow." Yeah Rouge you tell him.

"Yeah just put your own rocket away and chill." Sonic this is Omega, he doesn't chill.

"Oh crap he's going to fire, Shadow press the yellow button and counter attack!" Tails right ahead of you.

"You're both too close, back up Shadow or this could get ugly!" Doing that now Sonic chill.

"Firing in three...two...one... fire!" Oh shit erm red button now!

Wow such destruction, even the shockwave of it wasn't so bad. Ok looking around, everyone is fine and a little coughed up but fine.

"That was epic!" Yes I can be a bit like omega at times, probably why we get on so well.

"Shadow that was not epic!" No you are right Rouge that was Ultimatly Epic.

"I disagree with Rouge and agree with Shadow." Yes getting back up by a fellow weapon of destruction.

"Hey Shadow guess what?"

"What Sonic?" Why is he grinning at me like that?

"You are so in need of a bath now!" Excuse me?

I look down at myself hoping I didn't piss myself and thankfully Sonic was referring to the debris and such from the explosion that happened quite close to me.

"Oh well I could do with a bath anyway." Which was on my to-do list for when I got home but I suppose I'll have one after sex this time, a light dusting of my pelt should be fine until bath time.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review your thoughts and I look forward to reading them, if you do decide to leave a review that is. Until the next update...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two month later…

This has to be the best morning ever, we are both awake and just cuddling up together. Neither of us are in a rush to start the day and best of all we don't have any plans so if we liked we could say here, in our bed, all damn day.

"I do hate to spoil a nice moment babe." Here we go, can't you just not mention that at this very moment please and give me another ten minutes with you before we sort that out.

"Let me guess I need washing and changing?" Well I might as well be the one to say it since it is me who has to have this done every morning and evening.

"Actually we both kind of do and so does the bed." I wet us and the bed?

"This is actually my fault babe, I didn't put a pad on you after making love yesterday evening so yeah sorry." So not my fault, awesome.

"A bath together then?" I want this and you owe me for making me piss over us and the bed during the night.

"Yeah lets rock things up differently this morning." Yes totally want this more now.

I watch him throw the covers off us and get out of bed first. Oh wow I really did piss the bed, the mattress is probably soaked right the way through too. Well I might as well start shuffling towards the edge while Sonic gets the side guard down for me to get out of bed.

"Thanks…so you going to get me my awesome cool chair?" He is such a sweetheart at times, moving my legs around so I don't have to put in too much effort, so sweet.

Damn I am in a very good mood this morning, I don't know why but I am not complaining.

"Nah I'm going to carry you then sit you on the toilet while I run the bath and strip the sheets." So getting spoiled over here Sonic, you sure you want me to get spoiled and lazy?

I wrap my arms around his neck and I just cannot help myself but to nuzzle in there, to smell his scent and give him a light kiss as he carries me into our bathroom.

"You are in a very good mood babe considering well you know." Don't be so surprised.

"Well maybe I am finally coming to terms with my life and all the misfortunes it can bring for us." Gently now Sonic I don't want to end up unbalanced on the toilet then tip and fall while you are stripping the bed and don't forget to lower the support railings please.

"There you are and there are your hand rails. Do me a favour and shout out when you start to see the water in the tub if I am not back." I nod with a smile then watch him get the bath ready while standing by this hoist that has a seat for me to sit on.

He leaves and now I must keep eyes on the tub and watch out for the rising water. Sitting and waiting is dull and…

"SONIC!"

"What, what is it babe, what's wrong?" I look over at the entrance door with shock as he enters my vision looking panicked.

"I…I." I just can't seem to talk.

"You using the toilet, yeah I can hear ya pee."

My eyes tear up as this inner joyful feeling erupts inside of me.

"I…can…feel it." Now crying tears of joy as I just stare at Sonic while he widens his eyes back at me, I am so emotional yet I just do not care.

"What?" He whispered that which means he is clearly shocked to hear this news.

"I can feel my pee leaving me…it's very faint but I can feel it." I am sob talking now? Crying happily while talking is not an easy thing to master, there's the whole making sure your words are clear to hear and keeping your voice at a normal pitch. I never knew I could do this and be understood, my talents are endless for sure.

"But the Doctors at the hospital said…are you absolutely sure babe? We don't want to get our hopes up." I am glad one of us is being logical and sensible because that went right out of the window for me.

Actually he is right this could all be in my head and I could be imagining the feeling. Oh thanks a lot Sonic it all came jumping back through the window and back into my damn head again.

"I think I am sure…you know now I am not. Way to burst the bubble Sonic." Now I am Mr Grumpy and the morning is ruined for me.

Of course the flow of urine coming out of me has stopped so I cannot try to hold it in then let it go to see if I am gaining control. Next time I will try that and then I, we, will know things are starting to return to me.

"I'm sorry love but one of us needs to think rationally here." I look back to the bath tub with a very disappointed frown.

"The bath is almost done, I can see the water line." Yeah don't feel like a bath now.

"I know you are disappointed and now upset. Why don't I call the hospital and see if you can have some check up tests done, would you like that?" I want to go back to bed and sulk, that is what I want.

"Yeah fine whatever, I probably just imagined it anyway." I side glance at Sonic then follow his movements with my eyes then watch him turn the taps off.

"I'll be back in a sec to sit you on the hoist then lower you into the bath ok, I need to get that bed stripped. Unless you want to go in now and I will join you when I am finished."

"No you go, I can wait. I think it might be safer with me on the toilet a little longer." That and I can see that my hedgehog-hood has yet to hide away for some reason.

Just go please and…why are you coming over to me for, you have a damn bed to strip.

"Shadow are you saying…" Don't look down, don't look down.

"You rather…" Please don't look down.

"Be covered in your own…" He just had to look down didn't he.

"Shadow you are aware I am your boyfriend and have seen your mini you like a hundred times right?" Shut up.

"It's been a while for me ok, it doesn't usually stay up like that when I use the bathroom or come out while we make love, not since…" Chaos I can feel the heat on my cheeks right now.

"Not since the accident right?" Well duh Sonic.

"Right." Damn I feel like such a pre-teen getting a semi hard on for the first time.

"Huh, I wonder if I…" What are you…

"Ahh what are you doing?" Why would he do this without my permission, why would he grab me like this?

"You don't feel that? You don't feel my thump massage your tip?" I don't know but yet I am compelled to watch his actions.

"I-I…don't…Ahh, I damn well felt that though." I most definitely felt a jot of something run along my spine a second ago.

"Shadow we need to get those tests done and see if there is some kind of healing happening to you. Just so you know, and don't be too mad, I am being very rough with you but I should stop before you end up sore." Yeah you work me up a little then leave me with this, so mean yet so understandable at the same time yet so damn mean.

"Fine if you say so." How disappointing, just when I was starting to actually feel something things have to stop.

"I'm putting you in the bath then I will join you momentarily ok love." And no warnings to not move about too much or try to reach for things that are clearly out of my reach?

"And no messing about or trying to reach the shower gel." And there it is.

"Well put the gel in my reach then." Logic Sonic logic.

"Hold on while I get this thing going." You really do not have to tell me this, I know this hoist can be a little wobbly when you lift me, move the seat over the bath tub then lower me.

"Just mind my legs and don't just leave them to eventually follow the chairs movements. It is an accident waiting to happen and it shifts me on this seat so I am sitting funny." I can be such a bitch to him sometimes but he loves me for it.

"I know old man." You did not just call me that.

"Idiot." I dare you to call me worse.

"Bed wetter." Right you asked for this and watch my legs damn it.

"Immature child that sprays milk out of his nose." I honestly had nothing else that wouldn't cause a fight which would leave me hanging half lowered into the bath.

"Custard fucker." Oh no one roasts the custard and I would not do that.

"Dick sucker." Ok I have no clue where that one came from.

"Ha considering I haven't sucked dick in almost a year, funny babe. Could say the same to you dick sucker." Throwing my diss back at me is cheating.

"Whatever just go clean up my piss nurse Sonic." It's like he said, it is his fault that happened.

"Yeah now that you are in the bath I should get with stripping the sheet and putting them on a wash to get rid of the old man piss." Yeah you better run Faker.

I am so splashing him in the face when he joins me for that roast. I may be almost sixty but I am no old man and where are my bubble gum scented bubbles? Good help can be so hard to find these days.

An hour and a half later…

I love this chair so damn much and I am going to miss it when I no longer need it. Maybe I can still use it occasionally.

"Shads enjoying the sun?" Sonic after days of rain who wouldn't be outside enjoying the sun?

"Yes I am and the coffee too but I ran out." In other words Sonic I want another and can't be bothered to get it myself.

That is totally your fault too, you spoiled me this morning and I want more spoiling.

"I'll get you another then join you." Aw so sweet.

"Thank you, I appreciate that my love." I do very much.

Now to relax in my armed chair and carry on enjoying the sun. I'll just close my eyes and chill until coffee and Sonic arrives.

"Here you are babe." I open my eyes to see a smiling Sonic holding out a hot coffee for me, such a good little servant I have.

"Thanks." Ah this is nice coffee, smells so good and tastes just perfect. I might have to get Sonic to become my coffee maker from now on, give him a premotion or something.

"I called the hospital and they can squeeze you in tomorrow for tests and such." Really that soon?

"Wow that soon, last time it took days." This is true for the last time they got me in five days later.

"I was actually thinking of a theory as I was sorting out the washing." Yeah and that is?

"And?" Come on don't leave me in suspense on purpose.

"That maybe as Egghead electrocuted you for that long that it might have helped you to start the healing process with slow results. It could explain how and why you are starting to get some feeling back." That actually makes some sense.

"That does sound like a possibility, especially since it's been like a year with no signs of healing. Maybe that electricity was all that I needed to kick start my healing process." I am just going with this theory as there isn't anything else that could explain all this.

I mean even the doctors at the hospital said I will never heal and those tests never lie.

"Yep and I am sorry babe." Huh what for?

"You are, why?" O-k why is he grinning at me like that?

"Because if I am right and you are really healing then you will no longer need that arsenal of a chair you have." Oh so you think you'll gain some safety? That is too adorable of you Sonic.

"Over my dead body am I giving this beautiful chair up." You dare touch it when I finally learn to walk again then I will give you like a sex ban, a grumpy Ultimate Lifeform for weeks and the silent treatment for days.

 **(And here comes the healing and you got it dead on _SonicAnon_. I do hope you are all enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for taking the time to read the latest update and I will upload the next chap soon. Until the next update…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

I love this chair, it makes people fear me and avoid coming closer to me especially when I hover a finger over the best button in the world…my rocket launcher button.

"Babe mind not scaring the locals here." Oh shut up Faker and let me have my fun before I get prodded and poked by whoever is doing those tests on me soon.

"I do not know what you mean, I am just casually sitting in my beautiful chair waiting for my name to be called out." A lie yeah for I know exactly what I am doing and no one, not even you, can stop me.

Besides not my fault people remember what button I press to send out my rockets. Not my fault the news crew were filming me two weeks ago when Eggman randomly attacked the town when we were having a lovely stroll. It is however my fault Eggmans robots got a rocket up their ass, I will claim that one.

"I will ban you from that chair Shadow and take it back to Tails to remove those rockets." You wouldn't dare do that.

"And take my happiness away so you are left with a very deeply depressed Ultimate Lifeform? Where you will bare witness to heart broken crying and emotionless dull days where I am nothing but a broken shell." Oh I do love to lay it on thick.

"Babe please do not say that." Yeah that is right you go and use that sad little almost on the verge of tears voice all you want, ain't buying it my love.

"Well we can solve this problem can't we…don't take my baby away." Yeah I said that Sonic this chair is my official baby so no touchy.

"Your baby?" Wow I am surprised you're surprised Sonic. I would have thought it obvious considering how I am with it and how I talk to it.

"Yes my baby. I am its daddy and I will protect it at all costs." You can give me that look all you want Sonic, I do not care for whatever tease you are about to say.

"And you can guarantee that huh? Even if lets say someone took the chair away while you slept with the bed guard up or when you are napping on the sofa." Oh damn he got me.

"Yes even then." He knows that is a lie but being the stubborn hedgehog I am I'm sticking to that not-fact fact.

"Yeah ok babe you keep telling yourself that." Oh shut up and stop sounding so damn amused or I will trick you into walking in my firing range…Or maybe I will do that now.

"Sonic, being the wonderful boyfriend you are, could you please get me a small cup of water from the cooler opposite me." Yeah even you cannot resist my sweet and innocent voice my love.

"Shadow the hedgehog!" Damn why did the damn doctor have to call me now?

"Come on love, I'll get you that water when we are done here ok." Well there isn't any point now is there Sonic.

Half an hour later…

"Remember to tell us if you feel anything ok Shadow." Yeah I heard you the first time you said that.

"I will." I bet I look like I fell into a cactus with all those thin pins inserted into my lower back area.

"That kind of looks painful." Sonic I am sure it is but I am not feeling a thing so can't say if it actually is.

"You want to have a go my love?" Yeah I can tell by his looks that no he does not.

"That's ok babe, I'm all good here." Yeah I bet you are.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Seriously though this table is hard regardless on the small padding I am laying belly down on.

"Not much longer now." Uh-huh, right, in other words it will take as long as it takes.

"Look on the bright side babe, having those needles in ya is supposed to be therapeutic." Yeah for someone who has feeling in their damn lower body.

"Is that so we…ahhh damn it all, will you be more careful!" Now that one I chaos damn felt.

I mean how far into my lower body area are they sticking those things in?

"Ahhh hey don't keep doing that, it hurts!" Yeah for peeps sake I already told you that.

"Interesting, you seem to be gaining some feeling back." You sound very shocked Dr Stine.

"Well I thought my complaints would have told you that." Yeah I'm getting very grouchy…damn it, especially when you keep sticking more into what ever area you are sticking them in.

"So he is healing then?" You sound surprised too Sonic but it is good to know it isn't in my mind.

"Yes but very slowly it seems for I am inserting these long pins very deep without causing more damage. At the moment Shadow is feeling discomfort from these right near the base of his tail and a little around that area. I will need to do around the front and see what we discover." I am here you know, don't need to talk like I am not.

Oh wonderful I get to watch him jab many needles into my body next, how blessed I am?

"Ahh hey be careful when taking that thing out!" You are being far too rough but it does feel good that I can feel something after not being able to for over a year.

So much for not too much longer now huh.

"I am being a gentle as I can Shadow ok, just stay nice and relaxed for me. Half are out now so it wont take much longer." You said that ten minutes ago.

"Cheer up love, we are discovering some really wonderful news." Sonic again would you like to have this done?

"Yes I know but I was told to say when I feel something, no one said I couldn't complain." Yeah come up with an answer to that Sonic and don't you roll your eyes at me like that, that is not an answer.

"Ok that was the last one, now lets roll you over and do the front area." Oh I don't want pins in me any more and be careful, I do not want to be on the floor.

This table is much worse when laying on your back and what is worse is I don't get to have a pillow.

"Have you started yet?" Well I can't see very well with what the doctor is doing for I don't want to look down. I much rather watch Sonic give off freaked out faces which kind of tells me those pins are going in places that would hurt a lot. I hope it is not my most private area for I will chaos blast this room.

"That I have, just stay nice and still." Do I look like I can move down there?

"Babe just do not look ok and keep your eyes on me." O-k now I know those pins are going in places that no pin should ever go in.

"Ok, where is he sticking those pins Sonic?" Now I am getting very curious, I am sure one little peek wouldn't hurt.

"No love don't…"

"Oh my sweet chaos!" He is, he is pinning those pins all around my fucking god damn groin area.

"Shadow you need to calm down ok or this may go wrong." Shut up and stop.

"Ahhh fuck!"

"Where the hell did you stick that one!" I do not care I am shouting so you can stop looking at me like I have committed a damn crime Dr Stine.

"So you can feel that I hear." Yes I damn well felt it.

"Where did you stick that damn pin Dr?" Oh I am getting rather pissed now so you better answer me.

"Sh-shadow he erm…put that pin right where your mini you hides." What? No wonder I bloody hurt.

"Ahhh hey now where are you sticking them?" I am so, so not liking this.

"Around your groin area and near your bladder. It appear you can feel pain just before the pin is fully in, which is quite far into your body." And that doesn't at all sound weird or suggestive. Pin fully in body, sounds to me you are enjoying my discomfort and pain.

"Ok lets just call it a day and say I can feel now. There is no need for more to be…god damn it!" Yes so enjoying my pain.

"Shadow, love, we need to check all areas so please try to be a little more patient than you have been." Oh ok how about when we get home I'll do this to you then we will see who is overreacting here.

"Yes you all wait until I am back in my chair. I am putting it on turbo to get out of here fast." Ok I was going to threaten to send out a rocket or three but that would mean my baby will be taken away from me.

"No turbo button in the hospital babe, you might crash into someone or a door or a wall or a bunch of chairs in the waiting area." Yes Sonic I get it ok.

"Ok, ok…so is all down there in that erm area in working order?" And do not go into any sexual details just say yes or no.

"Well to determine if it is or not you will need to become aroused then experiment with masturbation or sex. As for urination, I am sure when you need to go you will know if you can feel the urge or not." I just knew he would do that and now I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Don't you worry love, we can do something to check it all out within the next few days." Sonic so not helping, that is our privacy and no ones business and I thought we already discovered I can feel something but with you having to be far too rough.

Maybe that was a pointless question to ask, I walked into that one didn't I so only have myself to blame really.

"Ok I think we are done now, I will just very carefully remove the pins where you can't feel first then in the area you just about can." Oh thank you so very much Dr Stine, you are just too kind.

"Yeah ok but just warn me so I know what is coming next."

"Babe don't you worry, it is going to be over very soon." Sonic I want it to be over now like right this second.

"I so deserve something sweet and tasty after all this. Fancy picking up some cherry pie on the way home my love and do we have custard to go with it?" Please say we do, I need a custard fix…man I think I may have a bit of a problem here.

"Yep, I always make sure we have plenty of custard, we all know what you can be like if you do not get it." You are seriously asked for it Sonic and wipe that smug grin off your face.

"And we know what you are like if you do not get a chilly dog every day my love." Yeah see I am not the only one who gets cranky when they do not get their food fix.

Yeah Sonic my custard fixation is somewhat recent whereas your chill dog obsession has been for years.

"Point taken I guess love." Yes point is so totally taken here.

"Ok brace yourself Shadow, I am going to start to take the last ones out.

"Right." Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…and that was just one, I am starting to feel a tiny bit sore now.

Twenty minutes later…

"I feel a little uncomfortable."

"It's over now and we are just waiting for Dr Stine to come back before we leave." Wow he actually heard me because I pretty much mumbled that very quietly.

"He is only going to book me in for another pin test in a months time to see if I feel anything else and to see if it takes less penetration of the pin in the places I can feel." I would bet my shakes on it that is exactly what will happen.

"You sound so sure Shads and here he comes." Well now we will see if I am right.

"Ok I have updated your notes and make an appointment for next month to redo the test to see if you start to feel anything else in different areas and to check the areas you can feel to see how far the pin goes into you before pain strikes." Damn I should have placed bets.

"Right thank you Doc and we will see you next month." You are being far to cheerful Sonic, what do you know that I do not?

"A message will be sent to your phone Sonic of the time and date of the appointment. I will see you both next month and take care." Alright what was said between you both while I left the room to wait here?

"Lets go love and get you that cherry pie." Are we not acknowledging the fact I was right? Fine I will not mention it but I will be asking what was talked about when I was out of that room later at some point.

"Now that is a wonderful idea." I swear I have a pie and custard problem this is seriously cheering me up fast.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this update. I honestly do not know what kind of tests are done to check to see if someone can feel in numbed areas. So I improvised and was too lazy to google search, sorry, anyway see you at the next update...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Three days later…

Smug ass Faker. So he got his stupid theory right about why I am finally starting to heal, big damn deal. Yeah I wore him down and he finally shared this information with me this morning after three days of me constantly asking, I swear he did that on purpose just to get me annoyed. And for the record Sonic I will not be thanking the Dr for that shock therapy by sending him a damn thank you card.

"Come on Shads sign the card." You dare put that thing near me and I will tear it up then chaos spear it into dust.

"I would much rather he not know to avoid another kidnapping and actual damage done to me." Yeah not so smug now are you, didn't think of that did you.

"Ok, ok but you have to admit sending this thank you card would have mocked his failed attempt to harm you." Yeah I suppose it would be entertaining to see his face when he realised he did the complete opposite to what he had planned.

"He will only come up with something far worse and possibly have me somewhere unknown and do some very, very unwanted experiments to me." Not going to admit it Sonic so stop grinned at me and take this seriously.

"Come on I know you want to admit it would be something to witness when he realised he actually helped you instead of cause more damage." Still not going to admit it out loud.

"Ok pass me that card." Yeah give it to me.

"I was only joking about love, I wasn't actually going to send it. I know he would plan another way to get you but we both know he wont while you have that chair." Ah yes my baby.

"True, I am more badass with weapons at my disposal along with my chaos powers. Doesn't mean I want him to know or sedate me again to drag me away. Although I do have something to ask of you." Oh you are curious now aren't ya.

"Yeah?" Aw I love it when you give me that look, so adorable with your head tilted ever so slightly to the left and looking so curious like a child.

"Were the bars on the damn windows really necessary? I feel like a prisoner." I still have no clue why he got that done and he wont tell me why either.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me why you felt we needed them?" I want to know Sonic so just tell me.

"Nope."

"Ok so clearly the reason you suddenly decided to get bars on all the windows is because it will piss me off, right?" It is the only explanation Sonic so you might as well get it over with before I find out myself and be really pissed at you.

"Nope sorry."

"Why wont you just tell me? I wont get angry and more than likely agree." Yeah right, well that depends upon the reason why.

"Well…I don't know, I kind of like the way it is making you frustrated with not knowing. Oh look at the time must dash. Behave Shadow and I will be back in a couple of hours. Bye." I am so getting him for that and did he seriously have to slam the door?

"Jerk." Yeah the jerk.

At least he allows me to be at home alone more often nowadays…my mistake.

"Hello hun, how you doing?" Ok and why is Rouge here? I barely had one minutes of solitude but I am glad for her company though. Haven't seen here for a good few days.

"Oh you know same old same old, come sit down on the sofa next to me and we can have a nice chat and catch up." Yeah Rouge don't just stand there, take a seat and relax. My chair is resting for today and since I am all sorted I wont need it for a few hours.

"I am little annoyed with why the bars are on the windows but hey can't do much about that and I agree with the reason." Yeah fall for my trap, I shall pretend I know and get you to say. I know you know why they are up.

"Yeah Sonic is being so overprotected and is afraid of Eggman breaking in and kidnapping you again. I am sure you can understand and concerned yourself that would happen too." So it is for my protection huh or is it? She could be feeding me lies to throw me off track, she could have figured out my plan to get info from her.

"Yes and he tries so hard to not allow the fear to be seen just for my benefit, such a lovely boyfriend I have." He is and I mean that with all my heart but I need to keep this up just in case she isn't lying to me.

"Although I have to say so long as it doesn't get out you are finally showing signs of healing Eggman wont find out. But we all know news, even private information, can leak through then spread like wild fire." Ah now I get it, he is afraid people will find out, news will spread and Eggman will find out and attempt serious kidnapping number two.

"I did tell him the new security system should be enough but Sonic being the protective boyfriend wanted to definitely make sure everything was thought of to keep me safe." So sweet but it was so unnecessary.

"He also had Tails install a lockdown system too while you and Amy had coffee in town yesterday. When any signs of a break in happens then thick metal shutters will slam down on the doors and windows then Sonic will get an alarm on his communicator telling him you are in the house and on lockdown." So I am a prisoner in my own home.

"Yeah he did mention something on those lines but I wasn't really listening at the time and only caught him telling me about the bars. I was preoccupied with whether or not I wanted to take a power nap for I was feeling tired." Sorry for lying Rouge but I so badly needed to know before I end up insane with not knowing.

"Aw Sonic giving you some sexy time huh?" Seriously you want to talk about my sex life?

"No we haven't had sex for four days. I want to wait a little longer to test out certain things in that department." Well I want to feel it so I figured if we wait for a week then I could have healed a little more so don't raise a brow at me.

"You want to wait longer, why?" Rouge are you really going to make me say it?

"I want to wait because I want to wait ok." Yeah not telling you I am waiting longer to feel it and get pleasure from it.

"You just want to see if by waiting longer for your body down there to heal you can partake better and give Sonic something to play with." Oh chaos she just had to say it and not keep it to herself.

"Aw, I am right because the Ultimate Lifeform is blushing."

"Oh shut up and wouldn't you do the same after starting to faintly feel some sensation down there when you haven't felt anything at all for over a year? I just wish to wait to yes give Sonic something to play with and to feel it a little more." I cannot believe she make me admit that, how does she do it?

"I would be the same yes but being female my partner still has something to entertain himself with regardless of feeling or not." Ah god Rouge seriously.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway you here to baby-sit me?" I am suspecting this now especially after hearing about why the bars are up and about this lockdown system.

"Sonic tell you that or are you guessing?" Guessing ha, I figured it out Rouge.

"I figured it out, no guessing involved and no being told either. As much as I always stress I do not need babysitting, I wouldn't mind for a while. The last thing I want is for the Dr getting passed our security and hog-napping me. I do not wish for Sonic to come home only to discover I am missing then go crazy trying to find me." I actually mean all that, Sonic has enough stresses and if this is going to assure him I am safe so he can go out without worry than I will put up with it all.

"Aw you are so thoughtful hun, putting up with all of this just to give your boyfriend ease." Damn straight I am thoughtful Rouge besides he has done so much for me and if this is how I can repay him then I will put up with anything he feels we need to keep me safe from Eggman.

Even if it means I don't necessary agree we need all of this, I will not complain or make a fuss. For him and him alone I will do this.

"Although I do have one complain about the bars…did he really have to have them painted blue?" Yes that was a shock when I came home yesterday early evening with Amy.

"I suppose he wanted them to look less prison like." I suppose with them that colour they do look less prison like but blue seriously? Why not a nice metallic purple…then again he could have painted them rainbow colourers…yes blue is fine absolutely fine with me.

"Shame there isn't such a thing as invisible ink spray, now that would ensure a laugh or two." Oh if there was such a thing, I would have a good few laughs with Sonic, I would spray so many things just to prank him.

"I can just imagine what you would do to poor blue if there was. You would drive your poor boyfriend straight to the nut house from messing with his head and making him paranoid." I wouldn't go that far, close to that though.

"Any idea where he's gone today? He left in a hurry and didn't say." Yes and now he doesn't get the pleasure in making me frustrated by withholding information for I know why now.

"He left without telling you where he is going?" Er yeah that is what I said.

"He annoyed me by joking about with sending the Dr a thank you card, it wasn't long after he dashed out of the house and muttered he will be back in a few hours." All true, I was getting annoyed with the idea of sending that card.

"Right well he has gone to see Tails about your baby. Speaking of your chair, Omega wants me to ask you if you want to meet up with him and do some target practice like the good old days." What about my baby?

"Hold up Sonic went to see Tails about my wheelchair, why?" I am getting a little panicked now.

"Charming I tell him a close friends wants to meet up and he is more concerned about his wheelchair."

"Rouge tell me what he plans to do to my baby." I want to know if I need to chain myself in there or not so spill.

"He wants Tails to modify it for better defence now what should I tell Omega?" Oh thank chaos he isn't planning to have my chair stripped from its awesomeness.

"Tell Omega he will need to speak to Sonic then convince Sonic I will not get hurt and will be safe." Yeah and good luck with that one, we all know when me and Omega get started we really let all loose and go all out, well used to that is.

"I am so making sure I am around to witness that conversation." Take me with you so I can have a laugh too, I want to see Sonic and Omega argue.

"You know I am getting a little bored, do you think Sonic would be too mad if we go out for a coffee or something?" He shouldn't get too mad, it is not like I would be leaving the house alone.

"Sorry hun but I promised blue we will be staying home until he gets back." Oh he has thought of everything…

"Sweet chaos!" What the hell, why is there an alarm going off?

Ah fuck it's so loud even when I cover my ears. God damn it, ok the shutters made me jump and they are so loud when slamming down but at least the alarm has turned off now.

"And that would be your new security system working but the question is, who was trying to break in?" Rouge did you lock the front door when you came in?

"I didn't even lock the door because I knew Sonic will be back in a couple of hours." There blows that theory, she didn't lock the front door.

"Whoever it was or whatever it was can't get in and probably ran off scared shitless of what will happen to them. But on the off chance they are not we shoud call out and see who it is." Although I am very confident if it was someone with a brain then that would have definitely scared them off.

"Shadow it is all soundproof, we can't called out to see if they are still there." So it's all soundproof too huh, well doesn't this all sound sinister.

"Well since we are not going anywhere anytime soon, want to go have a coffee in the kitchen while we wait for our blue hero to come and set us free?" I need to do something and look casual, it will throw Sonic off course and freak him out big time.

"Sure, I'll go get your baby off charge." How did she know it's on charge?

"Thanks, it should be at a decent percentage now. It's been on charge since bedtime last night, just be careful the joystick can be a little sensitive when manoeuvring it." and with an eye roll she stands and leaves me.

"I'm being serious, don't harm my baby Rouge!" She is so going to jump in it and come in here riding on my baby just to prove me wrong.

What is taking her so long, does it seriously take two minutes to get my awesome chair in here?

"Shadow you are not going to like this!" Oh no what has she done to my innocent young baby.

"Rouge please tell me my chair is still unharmed." Oh chaos please say she didn't break it and I am stuck with no mode of transport that doesn't reek of badassness.

"Sonic removed the battery pack!" He did what?

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this update. Drop me a review if you want and if you do all comments and thoughts you have are welcomed. Until the next update…)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Shadow, Rouge is everything…alright?" Oh hello there Sonic all is well just having a lovely spot of coffee in the living room together.

"So a lockdown system huh, nice touch and now we all know it works too." Oh yes Sonic be very afraid of the casualness of me.

"Hello boys, you took your time, we are almost finished our coffee." Nice Rouge, really freak him out with all round casualness.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hello Tails, want a coffee?" Even Tails seems nervous, well he was the one to install all this and never once told me about it.

"That's ok Shadow I am good." Whatever more for me I suppose.

"I can explain." Sonic relax we both know you cannot think of anything that will justify what you did to our house behind my back so why bother even trying.

"Oh relax you two I am not mad ok so quit just standing there like I am going to send a rocket your way." Yeah can't do that now can I Sonic for someone removed the damn battery to my wheelchair.

"Listen I did this because…"

"Because you care, I know and I seriously am ok with this. So did whoever set it off hang around?" Come on me and Rouge are dying to know if they were dumb enough to stick around.

"There was no one hanging out front and we scouted around before resetting the system to get in." So you and Tails looked around before freeing us?

"That is disappointing, I was very curious to know who triggered the alarm. Any footprints on the ground or markings at all?" Yeah Rouge has a point, was there?

"Were there?" And by the looks of both of your faces I would say you both didn't think to look.

"Well you see, we weren't looking for that kind of thing and was more occupied with seeing if there was anyone lurking around weren't we Tails." Aw bless you Sonic, you look so cute when nervous.

"Yeah stopping any possible threat was our top priority." I suppose I cannot argue with that.

"Come on Tails, lets go have a look around while these two talk." Good call Rouge, Sonic needs some serious reassurance that I am not going to blow up in his face.

Ok they are gone and closed the front door so get your ass over here and sit next to me Sonic. That's it my love sit real close to me so I can reach you.

"Shadow I…" I love doing this to him, dragging him into a surprise kiss.

"I understand Sonic ok and I appreciate the extra security you had done. Now shut up and give me a hug, I have been through a trauma from that loud alarm." Yes, a hug please.

Ah yes, he gives such wonderful hugs, makes everything feel so much better. No, no Sonic we are hugging so no breaking this yet.

"Shadow, I am sorry I did all this behind your back. I honestly thought you would be so angry with the suggestion and refuse anything put in place." You are not wrong there Sonic but I will not enlighten you how right you are.

"Silly blue hedgehog you can be my love and thank you for keeping me safe. I do have one small, little question to ask you." Oh I may be fine with all this extra security but I am not fine with you stripping the battery from my chair.

"And that would be babe?" You made a damn good move breaking this hug because I am so tempted in squeezing you to unconsciousness.

"Oh it is so small yet such a strong question." I think I am making his very curious and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah?" Yep I think he knows I know what he did to my baby.

"Why did you remove the battery to my wheelchair?" Yeah you better get up quick and step back and I will glare and narrow my eyes at you for what you did.

"Just stay calm love ok I have a very, very good reason…that I will tell you any minutes now but you need to calm down first." Stalling to help you think of something believable will get you so far.

"You put that battery back in now. What if this was a serious emergency huh? What if the alarms never went off and I needed out of here fast or defend myself?" There would be no way Rouge could carry or fly me out of here with out some issues so don't bother mentioning her.

"But it wasn't. Ok I'll put the battery back but I did have a reason for taking it out." Don't believe you, you took it out so I couldn't use it today.

"You just didn't want me to use it or go out while you weren't here." I think I am correct, he is looking a little surprised right now.

"There was that and the fact you are getting a little too attached to it. I would use the word obsessive over that chair but I am sure you would use the term fond." Are we getting jealous over a wheelchair?

"I am fond of the wheelchair yes and you are right I wouldn't go as far as to say I have an obsession for it." Lets play along and see where this leads.

"Shadow you are totally obsessed with it. You talk to it like it's a person that can reply to you, you are always sitting in it and rarely want to sit anywhere else. I really feel it is unhealthy for you to be with that chair all the time ok so you are having a break from it and Tails is talking it away with him for a week or two." No, no he can't. I need that chair, I need it.

"No don't, please. Please don't take it away from me." Oh chaos now look what you have done, you are making me cry. You happy now Sonic, you are making your boyfriend cry.

"Sorry Shadow but this is for your own good, you are getting far to dependant on that chair."

"Or are you feeling threatened because I don't need you to keep me safe? That I can defend myself without calling for you any more. Are you jealous that I am gaining more independence by having that chair and feel safe in it?" God this is horrible and why can't I stop crying?

"Oh you don't need me huh well fine, I'll just leave since I am no longer needed. Good luck Shadow, I am out of here."

"Good, go. Just leave me and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" This just went from zero to ninety so fast, I cannot even register what is going on right now.

"Shadow hun, is everything alright?" No Rouge no it is not.

"Sonic, he…he isn't coming back. He left and has no intentions in returning." That's it Shadow compose yourself, wipe your eyes dry and sell this so she wont get worried. Show her you are fine and can take care of things.

"What happened, Sonic just ran off and he wasn't looking happy, was looking really angry actually?" Tails why couldn't you enter at the same time as Rouge now I have to repeat it.

"Sonic left and he isn't coming back. But that is ok, he is entitled to do what he wants. If he wants to leave then I am not going to stop him from going, besides it is not like I can stand up and give chase." No, don't start crying again, don't you dare start crying again.

"Tails hun, why don't you go find Sonic while I stay with Shadow." It's fine Rouge just leave and take a key to lock the door behind you.

"Ok sure, try not to worry Shadow ok. Sonic will come back he just needs to blow some steam." Yeah I don't think so some how.

"Now what happened?" I don't want to talk about it.

"Shadow, come on hun, tell me what happened please." No I don't want to, oh god the tears are falling down my cheeks now.

"Come here hun." And now she is hugging me and it is not making me feel any better, but hugging back anyway.

"He isn't coming back Rouge, he doesn't think I need him any more." And here comes the sob voice, oh who damn well cares, Sonic left me.

"And what gave him that idea hun." You are supposed to be comforting me not blaming me.

"He was going to take my wheelchair away for a few weeks because he feels I am far too dependant on it, too obsessed with it. So I accused him of feeling threatened by it because I don' need him to keep me safe all the time for I can defend myself, that I didn't need to call him when trouble starts." Now I am feeling like this is all my fault and I was in the wrong here.

"I accused him of getting jealous because I am gaining more independence by having that chair and that I feel safe in it. Was I wrong to say all that and react that way?" Please tell me I wasn't and that I had every right to say what I said.

So now you break the hug and why are you staying silent for?

"Did I over react to having my wheelchair taken away or not?" Come on Rouge I need your help here.

"I don't want to cause more arguments between you and Sonic over this but I don't think you overreacted by too much Shadow. That is your way of moving around and getting from place to place in a safe manner. Saying that Sonic would have given you a less destructive one to get around and not left you stranded in one place with no means in moving about. I also feel that maybe after being your caretaker for so long then watching you gain more independence makes Sonic feel obsolete in a way. Think about it hun, if you were looking after someone, do most things for them and all of a sudden they need you less and less, how would you feel?" I am in the wrong.

"Sad and unhappy that I was no longer needed as much…I'm such a selfish jerk." A big selfish jerk.

"No you are not Shadow, you are doing what you should be doing ok. You are gaining back your independence like you are supposed to. Sonic just needs to get used to you not needing him so much but what you can do is help him with that." Ok so I was right?

"How can I, I cannot just ask for his help with things I don't need help with. I would be taking advantage of him and simply being lazy on my part." That and he will think I am using him.

"There are ways to make him feel useful towards you, like don't use your baby indoors and use the manual wheelchair instead. Let him do little things for you like make coffee, prepare lunch, let him help you into bed…you know the little things." But he does do all that.

"Thinking about this Rouge, he does still do a lot for me and assists me in a good few things I simply cannot do myself without having the use of my legs." Yeah like getting in and out of the bath to name one.

"You have a damn good point there hun, maybe I need to have a talk with Sonic and find out what really is bugging him." Yeah you do that, I kind of want to be on my own anyway.

"Sure and lock the door on your way out please. I am just going to sit here, do nothing and have a think." Not lying, I cant move anywhere else for I have no wheelchair and I do need to have a think too.

"You sure you will be alright hun? I can stay a little longer." I will be fine ok just go already.

"Of course and I have your number. Rouge, thank you." Well that convinced her.

"No problem Shadow and do call, bye."

"Bye!" And…she's gone.

Now to go through that argument that made Sonic leave…is he feeling insecure or over stressed or have I really not been paying him any attention lately? Ok going over the last few days…no I have been giving him attention and not point blank ignored him for no reason. He has been very stressed and worried so that could be it.

"Me and he need a serious talk, if he decides to come home that is."

No wait Rouge said he went to see Tails about modifying my chair so would that be why he said I needed a break from it, so it can be taken to Tails' garage for modifications? If that is the reason then I truly am the blame of this spat. And here comes the damn guilt, I need to call him. Where's my…oh it's on the coffee table right out of my reach. I don't care I need to call him.

"Wow even lying down on the sofa and reaching out isn't helping. Right I am so going to regret this."

Ah damn it, the floor is harder than I remember, ok now army crawl then reach up and…got it. ok unlocking screen, finding Sonics number and call.

"Come on pick up." Pick the damn phone up Sonic.

"Oh so you finally decided that you need me huh?" Remember Shadow he is still mad at you and you need to get him to come home not make things worse.

"I think you are right Sonic and I am sorry." Damn that was a little painful to admit, I am really going to miss that chair.

"Don't care about your…say what now?" You seriously need to listen first before you reply first.

"I said you are right, I am using my current wheelchair far too much and as much as I love that chair, I love you more and I will do what you feel is right." I am seriously going to miss that chair.

"You really mean that love?" Don't sound so surprised, you know I love you.

"I do and I am deeply sorry for what I said. You do a far better job at keeping me safe and happy than any chair could ever do." Please believe me when I say that because I am not lying to get you to come home.

"Listen babe, I really appreciate you telling me all this but I am still not coming home ok." What? He is still not coming home by why?

"Oh right well you are entitled to your own space and I do not want to interrupt anything. Rouge locked the door on her way out anyway and she made me promise to call her so you go and have some space ok." Ok don't cry Shadow you will be fine.

"You are on your own?" He doesn't sound happy about that.

"Yeah and on the floor actually but please do not feel you need to come home ok, I will somehow figure this out and get back onto the sofa." Yeah more like I'll be down here until I swallow my damn pride and call Rouge.

"Why are you on the floor Shadow?" I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, I've pissed him off further.

"I couldn't reach my phone and I needed to call you to tell you I am sorry and I love you. I know it was stupid of me but you know what I am like and I needed to call you. You are very important to me and I needed to make things right between us once more."

"I want you to stay exactly where you are and do not move, I am coming home ok." Great why am I always the reason he has to drop everything?

"Please do not feel you need to come…" He just hung up on me.

"The damn nerve of some hedgehogs." Well I might as well lay and wait, I hope he isn't too mad when he gets here.

 **(Hope you enjoyed this update and thanks a bunch for reading it. Please let me know your thoughts and until the next update…)**


End file.
